Once Upon A Masquerade Ball
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: Robin attends a masked ball, meeting a mysterious stranger who he is instantly smitten with. To celebrate OQ Week 2015.
1. Chapter 1

To celebrate Outlaw Queen week, Day 1 prompt-Masquerade Ball.

**_Special thanks to Joy Booth for being an amazing BETA with this story!_**

Regina Mills was heading downstairs of her home when she overheard her half-sister Zelena talking with her friend Ruby Lucas.

"Daddy already invited Robin Locksley to the ball, and he already said yes." Zelena said. Her words caused Regina to stop in her tracks. Robin Locksley was one of the most sought after bachelors in town. Regina had met him at one of the many social functions earlier this year but he had looked right through her.

"But just because he's at the ball doesn't mean he'll pay you any attention." Ruby said.

"Oh, yeah?" Zelena taunted, "Well, I have a plan. You know how everyone who is invited gets half a bottle rocket? And you know what happens next, now don't you Ruby?"

"Sure," Ruby responded suspiciously. "The guy has to find the girl with the other half of his rocket and they dance together, the first and last dances.

"Do you remember David ? His rocket fit my rocket at last year's ball, and it was so romantic." Zelena said.

"Zelena, you are such a fool. Of course his rocket fit your rocket. You cheated!"

"It was not cheating," Zelena insisted, glaring at her friend. "I just had to make sure he was all mine all night, that's all." "It was a good idea that I'm going to do it again."

"But David is not coming. He moved to Canada." Ruby pointed out innocently.

"Not _David, _you idiot! I'm going to make sure that this year _Robin Locksley _ gets the other half of _my_ bottle rocket." Zelena clacked wickedly. "So when he comes to the ball, he has no choice. He dances with me, he pays attention to me and he falls in love with _me. _Hook, line and sinker."

"What about me?" Ruby wailed.

"I don't care!" Zelena shouted back.

They kept squabbling, as Regina snuck back upstairs. What if she, too, put in an appearance at the Firecracker Ball? She wouldn't be invited, of course, but there were ways around that. She wasn't above stealing an invitation. It was a masquerade, so no one would notice one extra woman, as long as she had an invitation. Once she'd committed that bit of thievery, why not go ahead and steal the other half of Robin Locksley's bottle rocket, so _she'd_ be the one he danced with, not Zelena.

As the evil plot began to form, a grin bloomed on her face. She would show up at the Firecracker Ball dressed to kill, hidden behind a mask and fancy clothes. She could definitely put a crimp in Ruby and Zelena's matrimonial plans. But could she also charm a certain Robin Locksley?

"This is a terrible idea," Regina told herself, blowing the words out the window of the backseat of the taxi. "The worst idea I've ever had." She knew is was terrible, so why was she giggling with glee? It was also wicked, dishonest, mean-spirited and downright sneaky, but deep down; Regina Mills was positively in love with the idea. Zelena had always been the apple of her father's eye. He had spoiled her to the core. Before leaving she had went into Zelena's room, and snooped until she had found the box of invitations and the bottle-rocket party favors. Any invitation would do, but she had to steal the right rocket, the one that matched Robin's. It wasn't hard to find the rocket with Robin's name on it. With a rush of knowing she could get caught at any minute, she quickly changed his rocket with someone else's. She was caught up in the fever of a one-woman crime wave. It had all seemed so exciting, but now, after she's had time to think about it, the idea of going to the ball was completely out of the question.

"I can't do it," she said again, louder this time "I don't know why I ever thought I could."

"Lady, do you need something?" the taxi driver asked.

"What? No, no I'm fine." Regina answered, as she tried to tell herself she could do this, though truthfully she didn't know if she could or not.

Robin Locksley was dying a slow and painful death at the Firecracker Ball. Nursing a stiff drink, he made himself a solemn promise never, ever to let himself get talked into attending any small-town function held at a country club, especially ones where you had to wear masks. The place was air conditioned, but still too hot for his taste. He was sweating under the damn mask, and he couldn't stand it.

Swearing under his breath, he ripped off his black satin Zorro mask and thrust it into the pocket of his dinner jacket. These people could pretend to be in costume if they wanted to, but not Robin Locksley.

How long did he have to hang around for the sake of politeness before he could legitimately make an exit? Surreptitiously, he checked his watch again. _Damn_. He'd only been here twenty minutes. If this was the town's big-deal social event, he had to give it at least an hour. So far he had dodged the bullet of having to endure the company of one Zelena Mills, but it was only a matter of time before his luck ran out. She was wearing some concoction of sea green satin, with a sort of mermaid's tail skirt. Her half mask was the same bilious green, with fat green and gold plumes erupting from one side. He could barely look at it without wincing.

Although he'd hoped to get away unscathed, in the end, he hadn't had a choice. She'd forced him to play the game and bring out his own rocket. Reluctantly he'd fished the thing out of his pocket and let her try to match her half to his. Thank God it hadn't fit. He was really sweating it there while she pushed and poked; bound and determined his rocket was going to mate with hers.

"It has to go," she grunted, smashing at the two clearly unmatched rocket halves, until her friend Ruby came up and shoved her aside.

"If not yours, how about mine?" Ruby tossed in, wedging her own rocket piece into the fray. Ruby was wearing glow-in-the-dark silver, a sort of caftan thing. It wasn't as bad as Zelena's outfit, but still...It made him dizzy to see them by side.

Frankly, he was appalled by their behavior. They went practically ballistic when neither of their rocket pieces fit with his, screeching at each other about betrayal and double crosses, until Zelena's father, that insufferable old coot, finally intervened and pulled them away.

He suspected there was more to that story than he knew, however, given the depth and volume of Zelena's reaction when her rocket couldn't be made to match his. As a betting man, he'd wager she'd tried to cheat at the little bottle rocket game, to make sure she'd get him as her partner, and then somehow been outfoxed. So who'd outfoxed her? And why?

Robin wandered away from the dance floor, out through French door and onto a small terrace. At least he could breathe out here. Taking a long swallow of his Scotch, he gazed aimlessly out at the dark golf course. The faint rustle of silky fabric sounded behind him, and his heart sank. Not Zelena again, limping along in her mermaid monstrosity. By God, if she'd trapped him out here, he was going to murder the woman.

But as he turned, his breath caught in his throat. This was not Zelena. This was...a vision. She was beautiful, so beautiful that she seemed to shimmer as he gazed at her. It must just have been his imagination playing tricks on him, or the dim, romantic cast to things out here in the moonlight, but she honestly looked as if she'd been dusted with tiny sparkles.

Her hair was long and black, full and wavy, slipping down over her shoulders, begging to be touched. Robin jammed his free hand into his pocket before it got any ideas. But he couldn't look away from this fairy princess who'd just swept into the Firecracker Ball, completely without warning. She gazed at him from behind a black, cat-eyed mask, her eyes were deep brown, and her dress was black as night. She had lovely, fair skin, and there was a lot of it showing.

He swallowed with difficulty. His hand shook, sloshing the ice in his glass, and as he set it down before he dropped it completely. Good grief. He'd never re-acted like this to a woman before. It was like being sucker-punched in the gut. He couldn't take his eyes off of her dress. The skirt was full and frothy, like a frothy, like a ballerina's, while the bodice was molded to her rib cage and chest. It looked like lingerie, like the things he'd brought for old girlfriends in fancy French boutiques. He couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Who are you?" he asked, cursing the rough catch in his voice, as if he hadn't used it in hours.

Wordlessly she smiled. And she held up half a bottle rocket. His pulse sped up as he found his own piece of the rocket, but there was never any doubt in his mind. It would fit. It had to fit. He noticed that her hand trembled as much as his own as they slid the halves of the rocket together. As easily as that, the two pieces became one, and he knew he'd found the woman he'd been waiting for.

"I think this means you're mine." he murmured and then he pulled her into his arms.

"Oh, my," she whispered. She was worn to a frazzle, and she'd only just arrived. _She _was the one who was supposed to be doing the bamboozling and bewitching. _She _was the one who was supposed to be making the moves. She'd envisioned a cat-and-mouse game, a few flirtatious glances, perhaps, and maybe a dance or two in the full light of the ballroom. It was supposed to be just enough to keep him interested and away from Zelena and her friend Ruby.

Under the onslaught of his rapt gaze, she felt sure he now knew everything from the number of tiny pearls attached to her bodice to the brand of expensive perfume she wore. Since the top of her gown was only a bustier, leaving a great deal of skin exposed, he was getting an eyeful of her measurements, too.

There were only inches separating them now, and she had no choice but to stare into his crystal blue eyes. His eyes were a striking color, and they contrasted sharply with his thick, dark lashes. His hard arms circles her waist, holding her fast. As much as she tried, she couldn't blocked out the feel of his big handsome body all around her. Then again he was so incredibly hot that she wondered if she even want to. The man felt like a furnace. She could hardly breathe!

She manufactured what she hoped was a sultry smile, and then slipped gently from his arms. She had to get far enough away to get some perspective. Fanning her face with her worthless little evening bag, she saw the flicker of warmth in his eyes, and she knew she wasn't out of the woods yet.

Careful to pitch her voice deeper and huskier than usual, she said, "I think we'd better go inside."

"Why?" he murmured. He raised a finger to trace the curve of her jaw, and she shivered before she could stop it. "Why spoil it?"

Getting desperate, Regina searched for a throaty laugh. Didn't enchanting strangers always have throaty laughs? "Don't you want to join the party?"

"I'm perfectly happy with the party we're having right here." He made a move to trap her again, but she saw it coming and side trapped him neatly. Trying to look graceful, she backed farther away, until she was hovering near the French doors.

"Things are moving a little too quickly for me, Mr. Locksley," she breathed.

"How do you know who I am?"

This time her smile was genuine. "Everyone knows who you are."

"But who are you?"

She had no intention of answering. After all, being a mystery woman was much more intriguing than any regular old person with a name. If she'd come as herself, or even invented a name, Robin Locksley would've been interested for about five seconds. He was a mover and a shaker, a financial wizard, who'd played with all the best toys the world had to offer.

"Tell me who you are," he commanded, advancing on her. The hot sparks in his eyes intensified, and he reached out for her. Regina could tell by the resolute set to his chiseled jaw that this time he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

She backed a few steps father away, opening her mouth to say something, _anything_ to hold him off, but before the words were out, the French door behind her burst open, and Zelena blasted through.

"The party's inside, Robin, honey," Zelena cooed, pursing her lips in a coy pout. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I'm not alone," he returned coldly. His gaze shot straight to Regina.

Zelena's head whipped around, taking in her rival for the first time. She peered into the shadows, where Regina was trying to remain calm. The last thing she needed was to sweat under her mask, and dissolve all of her makeup and reveal her true identity.

Zelena's eyes narrowed, and Regina stiffened, but there was no subsequent spark of recognition.

"Who is she?" Zelena growled.

"Why, Zelena, you invited me. Don't you recognize me?" she whispered, making her words deep and slow and very torchy.

Zelena ignored her, squeezing up closer to Robin and grabbing his lapels. "Listen, Robin," she said in a rush. "Whoever she is, it doesn't matter, because _you and I _were fated to be together tonight. What do you say we try our rockets together again? We wouldn't want to waste-" she pressed one green-shadowed lid down in a meaningful wink, lowering her voice to a breathy whisper "what could be a night you'll never forget.

Detaching her fingers from his jacket, he said plainly," Sorry Zelena, but my rocket's already been claimed."

And then he held up his half of the puzzle, turning to Regina. Once again, she picked up her cue. She slid her piece right up next to his. A perfect fit.

Zelena's face flushed as scarlet as her hair. "But how?" she sputtered. "Somebody cheated!"

Robin offered Regina his arm, indicating that she was the one he'd be spending his evening with. Together they slipped past Zelena and swept back into the ballroom.

Regina couldn't resist a small satisfied smile. Imagine Regina Mills, sailing along on the arm of the high and mighty Prince of Takeovers, while Zelena sputtered and moaned behind them. Who would ever have imagined that?

Robin had never been a man who scrutinized his own emotions. Hell, he'd never thought he had any. But he did have instincts. And right now, every instinct he had told him _this _was the woman for him.

"Excuse me," she whispered, in that same husky voice that sent a trail of electric shocks down his spine. "I'm feeling somewhat...parched."

He loved the way her pretty red lips pursed so delicately when she spoke. He found himself staring at her mouth, as awkward as a schoolboy, wondering what she'd do if he kissed her, hard and deep, the way he was dying to. Quickly he looked into her eyes instead. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please," she murmured. "A glass of champagne."

"My pleasure." And then, before he could stop himself, he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss into her palm. She trembled, and he loved the feeling that his slightest touch seemed to undo her. "Don't go away," he told her, and she smiled her assent.

As he backed away, reluctant to leave, he kept his gaze fixed on her. She was glancing lightly around the room, watching the other dancers, but not talking to anyone, anyone he might have been able to interrogate to find out who she was, or what this was all about.

Even separated from him by ten feet, and then twenty, she was still sending out some sort of siren's call, daring him to run back and grab her, to kiss her senseless, until he had satisfied the maddening, gut-deep ache he'd been feeling every since he'd laid eyes on her. If he didn't know better, he might have suspected this was love at first sight.

"Outrageous," he muttered under his breath. Love at first sight was for idiots, for poets and actors and other deluded types like that. Anybody who knew him would've laughed at the idea that Wall Street's most ruthless raider could fall prey to that kind of nonsense.

"Have you danced with my little girl yet?" Jonathan Mills asked as he came up to Robin.

"I've found my time being occupied." Robin answered. "You wouldn't happen to know who that is, would you Jonathan?"

"You better believe I know every single soul invited to my parties," Jonathan declared, preening with his big-shot status. "Which girl you talking about?"

"The one in black, over there, by the pillar." Robin answered.

Jonathan looked her over for a minute, squinted, cocked his head and then squinted again. "Skinny little thing. No, I don't believe I've ever seen her before. Must be a party-crasher. I'll have her thrown out of here in two shakes."

"Leave her alone." Robin returned dangerously.

Jonathan shook his head. "I don't believe in entertaining any uninvited little tramps who show up at my door."

Robin's hands closed into fists, and he had to work hard to keep himself from going for Jonathan's throat. "She had an invitation," he said coldly. "And she had the other half of my rocket."

Why he felt the need to jump to her defense, to punch Jonathan in the gut for even thinking of sending her away, was beyond him, but standing there, allowing Jonathan to call her a 'tramp', annoyed the hell out of him. For some reason, this lady's particular combination of delicate beauty and ethereal charm was bringing out the Sir Galahad side of him. Who'd ever have guessed? Not only did the Prince have a heart, but when it came to maligned mystery women, he had a major clink in his armor.

"Maybe she's somebody's niece or out-of-town relative," Jonathan said. "Maybe she's somebody my girls know, a sorority sister or something, who got herself a nose job and a little of that liposuction stuff. Those girls do that, you know. But she's nobody I recognize, I'll tell you that."

"Too bad." But he wasn't daunted. Before this night was over, Robin swore he'd know the name of his mystery woman.

She was waltzing. She didn't know how to waltz, but it didn't seem to matter. Whirling along in his strong arms, she felt as if she could have given Ginger Rogers a run for her money. She wasn't wobbling on her high heels, she hadn't broken so much as a nail. The mighty Prince of Takeovers himself was completely fooled by her crazy masquerade.

Wrapped in each other's arms, they'd been dancing for hours, just swaying to the music under the glittering light from one intricate chandelier and a few well placed candelabras. Robin's fingers were gently entwined in her hair, barely brushing the soft, sensitive skin on the back of her neck. All she could think of was that skin under his hand. All she could do was press closer, breathe deeper, give herself up to the music and the night and the man.

Their steps were so closely interlocked now that it was impossible to move without grazing his hard thighs. He pulled her into a turn, and her skirt swirled around her in a cloud of taffeta. The hand at her back urged her nearer, drawing her so close that his body imprinted itself on hers. She could feel the warm, hard length of him, top to bottom.

She could feel his heartbeat, as erratic as her own, and smell the fragrance of her own perfume, mixed tantalizingly with Robin's scent. He smelled like the forest after a fresh rain. When his fingers traced the back, dancing over her bare skin, she let out a little moan before she could stop herself.

"Don't do this to me," he said huskily, bending to skim his lips over the pulse point behind her ear.

"Who's doing what to whom?" she asked in a shaky voice, molding herself to him as his hot, hungry mouth etched a trail of fire down the slope of her shoulder. His mouth felt wonderful. She felt like ice cream, left out in the full summer sun, until it was one oozy, stick puddle.

"Please," she whispered, but she didn't know if she was begging him to go on, or begging him to stop.

Mischief and desire flamed in his clear blue eyes. He leaned in, close enough to puff his hot breath against her cheek. "Your voice...It does something to me. It tempts me. It makes me want things I shouldn't have. Do you know what I'm saying?"

Did she ever. His gaze, his hands, the single fact of his existence did all that to her and more. Unwilling to lose herself completely in the spell, she squeezed her eyes shut. She hadn't meant to drive him crazy. Or maybe she had. Even her voice had gone haywire. She couldn't seem to make it come out any other way anymore.

"Robin," she began. "I didn't mean..I didn't know.." She stopped awkwardly, trying to figure out what she wanted. She felt hot color rush to her cheeks. "Robin, we can't do this. Not here."

"I don't care anymore," he returned roughly. And before she could protest, he swung her up into his arms and headed for the veranda.

"Wait," she tried to say, but he cut off her words, lowering his lips to hers and kissing her with a mix of arrogance and passion she had no hope of denying.

It wasn't fair. He tasted like Scotch. He tasted like something so wild and sexy that it was against the law. He tasted unique, like Robin himself, equal parts devastating charm and incredible nerve. His mouth was hot and wet, demanding more from her than it was safe to give. But she found her arms twisting themselves around his neck, pulling his mouth closer and deeper, and she found herself lifting into the kiss, asking for more.

He tore himself away, breathing heavily, brushing kisses along the line of her chin, nibbling her ear, mumbling soft words she couldn't quite catch. They were both a little shaky, more than a little out of control, and before she knew it, her cat-eyed mask had tipped to one side. Hastily she yanked it back into place over her eyes, petrified that he would see the real her and dump her out of his arms in shock.

Opening her eyes, she saw stars framing his dark head, twinkling about them in the black night. The air itself seemed heavier, steamier, pushing her into his embrace. Was she fainting? Was she dreaming?

"Only a few more minutes till midnight," he reminded her. He nipped her earlobe between his even white teeth. "You'll have to take it off then, mystery lady."

"T-take it off?"

"Mmm-hmm." His lips curved in a rakish grin that took her breath away. "And if you don't, I'll take it off for you."

She had been such an idiot. She should have left long before this, while she still had a chance to make an easy getaway, before she was trapped on the veranda in the damn man's arms. But now his arms held her fast. He closed in to launch another sensual assault, brushing the edge of the mask with his lips, whispering, "Why don't you take it off now?"

But she was saved from answering, saved by a sudden blitz of firecrackers. Over their heads, a shower of brilliant red sparks lit up the sky. It was followed by a tremendous, earth-shattering boom, and they both flinched, startled by the unexpected noise.

All of a sudden a whole bunch of people had crowded out onto the small terrace to get a better view, jostling her and Robin. A man in the crowd shouted, "Hey, it's midnight! Take off your mask and kiss me quick, somebody!"

Robin just stood there, staring at her expectantly, a half smile playing over his narrow lips. Regina knew her moment of crisis was at hand. She raised a hand, fingering the beaded curve over her cheek. If she revealed who she was, what would he do?

In her heart, she was still plain old Regina Mills, the town mouse. Inside she was still the gawky girl who was always on the outside looking in when it came to being special or beautiful or desirable. She felt that if he saw the real woman under the mask, this romantic interlude would come to a screeching halt. There would be no more gentle kisses, no more smoky glances, just plain old horror on Robin's face when he realized whom he'd been romancing.

Her pulse pounding, her heart breaking, Regina raised her chin. This princess wasn't going to let her prince see her turn back into a pumpkin. "I'm sorry," she told him. "I just can't"

And before he could stop her, she wrenched away from his arms. Surprised was on her side. By the time he realized what she meant to do, she was already halfway across the ballroom.

"Wait!" he called out after her. She could hear the frustration and anger in his voice. "Wait, damnit! I don't even know your name."

But Regina kept going. He didn't know her name, and that was exactly the way she wanted it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. And especially all the messages.

Robin made his way through the maze of people on the terrace, when he finally entered the ballroom, he made a quick sweep with his eyes of the room, trying to find his mysterious lady. Seeing a server he quickly went up to him.

"Have you seen a gorgeous lady in black tonight come through here recently?" Robin asked.

"There have been many a lady in black tonight, but there was a brunette who came through a few seconds ago. She headed towards the side doors which lead to the golf course." the server said as Robin quickly thanked him and headed off in search of his masked lady, hoping she had not escaped from him tonight.

Regina felt like an escaped convict, with the bloodhounds hot on her trail. All she needed were a few spotlights and screaming sirens, and maybe a big, ugly guy with a gun.

Stop or I'll shoot!

No way! You'll never take me alive!

It was nonsense, of course, but this frantic flight across the dark golf course was playing havoc with her nerves. Regina stopped for a breather, pulling off her mask and her high heels in the shadow of a tall oak tree. She peered cautiously around the tree. Was Locksley still back there? With only a few stars and a shadowy moon to guide her and the occasional showers of sparks from the firecrackers, it was hard to tell.

But she thought she saw something moving, over there by the water hazard on the fourth hole. Damn the man. Why couldn't he just give up and let her escape into the night, with her dignity intact? As she recalled the fairy tale, Prince Charming was supposed to stand there, clutching the shoe desperately. He wasn't supposed to come after her!

She had to get around the golf course then she could call a taxi and get out of here. She started around the last few trees, seeing one of the side building she quickly made her way there to call a taxi. She put her shoes down, and had just finished the call when she heard footsteps coming up behind her, she did the only thing she could do and put her mask back on.

"There you are," Robin said as he finally came up to her. "Why did you run from me?"

"I need to tell you-" Before she had a chance to say another word, he framed her face in his hands and fastened his mouth over hers. He was so hungry to taste her, to fill his emptiness with as much of her as he could get. He heard the greedy little noise she made at the same time her arms wound around his neck, and he knew she was as eager as he was.

Harder he pressed, and deepened he delved, loosing his bruised ego and his anger, at her leaving him, finding only their combined passion, their combined heat. Her mouth was wet and welcoming under his, and her little hands felt positively sinful rubbing against his neck, ruffling the edges of his hair. He'd never kissed anyone like this, like this mingling of minds and bodies and souls, and he wasn't sure he could handle ever doing it again.

Taking a breath, he found himself smiling like a crazy man, or maybe just a drunken one. "I don't know why you ran, but I'm definitely not letting you go this time."

And then he found her mouth again, selfishly, as if marking his territory.

"Wait, wait," she cried, but he kissed the corners of her lips and the fine line of her chin, nuzzling her neck as she went limp in his arms. "Please," she whispered, "I have to explain."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter." He felt reckless, giddy. He'd found her! He wasn't sure if he would ever see her again, and his emotions were all over the place. Relief, anger, happiness. "You're here now, and that's all that matters."

"No, it's not. "He could tell she was reluctant. She pushed back, away from his embrace, and then made a point of fussing with her mask, making sure it hadn't fallen out of place. "I-I have to talk to you..."

He slipped a hand to her waist, trying to persuade her to come back a little closer. "We're talking, aren't we?"

"No," she said plainly. She held him at arms length. "You're kissing me, and I'm forgetting all my good intentions."

But she smiled as she said it. Had he ever seen her smile? It was breathtaking, offering that peculiar mix of innocent and siren that drove him wild. Her smile, her words, her intonation.

"And you have a problem with me kissing you?" Robin asked.

"No. I mean yes. I mean," Regina stammered out.

"So you don't have a problem with me kissing you then?" Robin said with a smile on his face.

"I can't concentrate when you look at me like that." Regina said.

"Like what? Describe how I look at you." Robin dared.

"Like, like you-" Regina couldn't finish her words.

"Like I want to kiss you senseless? Like I want to pick you up in my arms and press you against the wall behind you?" Robin asked as he walked to her, making her walk back until she was pressed against said wall.

"You don't understand," Regina said as he was in her space.

"I don't need or want to. I just know I want to be in your presence as much as I can be." Robin said.

"This is crazy." Regina said.

"I don't question it, I just know I want to follow it." Robin said. "Tell me your name."

Regina was about to say her name, she was so entranced by him, had been since the first time she had met him. Tonight just intensified that. "Wilma, my name is Wilma." Regina blurted out.

"Is that so? Then why do I think that it's not your real name?" Robin asked, not believing her for a second.

"Maybe you should learn to have more faith in people then." Regina said defiantly.

"Okay. Well, 'Wilma' why don't you share your face with me then?" Robin asked her.

"Don't you enjoy the excitement, not knowing who is behind the mask?" Regina asked, trying to sound confident.

"Oh, yes I am. But I also would like to be able to look down into the face of the woman I have become enchanted with instantly. You've thrown me off my game, something I swore would never happen to me again." Robin said as he lowered his head and let his lip caress her, lightly at first, then the kiss developed into a full blown kiss. Regina was so distracted by his kiss, she didn't feel his hands on the back of her head, until he was untying her mask. She made a grab to try to stop it from falling, but Robin grabbed her hands and let it fall.

"There, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Robin asked as he looked down at the face of the woman who had captivated him all night, had him chasing after her. She was completely stunning, her fair skin was perfect for her, against her dark hair. Her eyes were a shade of brown, that he was easily getting lost in. Her lips were splendid for her face, sultry with a thin scar on the right side of it. He caught himself, right then from leaning down and licking and kissing that scar.

"Why, why did you do that?" Regina asked as she pulled away from him. The mask had fallen on the floor, and Regina let it stay there. One thing she began to realize was that he had not recognized her!

"Because I wanted to see who I was beginning to be smitten with." Robin admitted as he walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, letting their bodies touch barely as he inhaled her scent.

"You can't be, you don't even know me." Regina said, even as her heart was screaming at her that she was already smitten with him. Her head was another matter entirely.

"Then give me a chance, milady. That's all I ask. I promise I don't skin children for their pelts." Robin said jokingly, trying to ease whatever fears she may have about him. When she remained quiet still, he tried another tactic.

"So want to tell me how our rockets matched?" Robin asked as she turned around to look at him, he knew then she had done something to make sure they would. But why?

"Fate?" Regina asked.

"I think it is more than that. You talked to me earlier about trust. Why not trust me now?" Robin asked. "Tell me what really happened."

"Zelena needed to be stopped." Regina said, looking anywhere but at him.

"I thought she might have something to do with that. So let me guess, she tried to match her rocket with mine and you switched them. Am I close?" Robin asked.

"Are you a cop?" Regina asked.

"No, just someone who relies on their instincts." Robin said.

"Well, maybe if the corporate world doesn't work out for you, you should try law enforcement." Regina said.

"You never did answer me. But what I want to know is why?" Robin asked as he put a hand under her chin to make her look up at him.

"Zelena was determined to make sure you danced with her, she thought you would fall for her spending that time with her tonight." Regina said.

"Ah, well her plan seemed to have backfired didn't it?" Robin asked.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"Because, I'm in the process of falling for someone else." Robin admitted to her and to himself.

"You are?" Regina said, shocked at his words.

"Yes. So why were you so determined to spend time with me tonight?" Robin asked.

"Because of Zelena." Regina said.

"I think it was more than that, you easily could have made sure my rocket matched someone else's. So why me, milady?" Robin asked.

"I told you, because of Zelena." Regina said.

"I think you wanted to meet me tonight." Robin said as he walked up even closer to her.

"That's," Regina was saying when Robin started to speak again.

"And I for one am very glad that you did." Robin said as he lowered his lips down on hers. The kiss started off initially as gentle, then it started to build as Robin was encouraged with Regina's placing her hands on his shoulders. Regina admitted to herself how the attraction had been there from the very beginning between them tonight. Robin gently nibbled at her lips and outlined them with his tongue. Regina opened her mouth, encouraging him even further. Robin slowly let his tongue enter her mouth, to match with hers. Regina felt his hands on the side of her hips, bringing their bodies into direct contact with one another. Robin pressed his lower body to hers, letting him feel exactly what she was doing to him, how his body was responding to hers.

Regina felt the hardness pressing up against her, she was partially surprised of his reaction and somewhat pleased he was turned on by her. Because she could feel herself also being turned on by him. She grabbed at his shoulders, to hold on to him because she felt like her legs would go out on her.

"Tell me your name," Robin whispered against her mouth.

"Reg..." Regina started to say when she realized what she was doing. She pulled back and looked at him, seeing his eyes full of desire and want for her. She knew she had to get out of here, now! "I have to go, I'm sorry." She got out and gathered her shoes and took off running out into the night. Robin made a grab for her but only caught air in the process. He made a dash after her, but not knowing what direction she had taken, it took him a little longer to make a decision in what way to take after her. He heard the sound of a car stopping, and turned to see his lady in black making her way to it. It was a taxi and she was quickly getting into it. He took off after her.

"Wait! Don't go!" Robin called out after her, he saw her pause in the process of getting in the door. She turned and looked at her, giving him hope she had changed her mind, when she got into the car and the taxi took off, leaving Robin standing there where only moments ago she was. Robin was completely frustrated and paced the ground, his eyes caught a sparkle on the ground and he leaned down and picked it up. It was a bracelet, Robin walked over to where there was more light and he turned it over. He saw an inscription, To Regina, with love, Daniel.

"Regina," Robin whispered out. He had her name now, Regina, her name was Regina. But who was Daniel? He didn't know, but he knew he had to find her again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Regina arrived at a local restaurant to have some lunch with her best friend Belle. She could not believe what had happened last night. She had not just danced, but kissed Robin Locksley. Not just once either, and she had been so scared of the things he had made her feel, that she had run from him rather than face him. He had made her feel things for the first time in a long time. Since Daniel. Another reminder from last night, she had lost her bracelet that Daniel had given to her on her twenty first birthday. She had went back to the country club first thing this morning, and had looked for it, but there was so sign of it.

"Regina," Belle said as she walked up to her.

"Belle, it's so good to see you." Regina said as she stood up to hug her friend.

"How have you been? You look so good." Belle said as she sat down opposite Regina.

"Really good. Just keeping busy with work." Regina said. She worked in a nearby town for the National Foundation of Transplants. They ordered their food and continued to catch up with one another.

"Same here." Belle worked at a local book store, she was married to the love of her life Robert Gold. "How is your social life going?"

"It's going." Regina said as she blushed upon remembering last night's activities.

"Regina! You're blushing! Tell me about him." Belle said.

"It was just a one time meeting. I'm sure I'm never going to see him again." Regina said.

"Regina, don't give up on love. You're true love is out there, you just have to open up and look in front of you." Belle said as she happened to look and saw Robin standing not five feet from her.

"It's you!" Robin said as he walked up to their table.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, there was no way he could recognize her! She had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing her plain, boring clothes. She even had her glasses on for goodness sakes!

"I know you. Don't I?" Robin asked as he came to stand to her right.

"I don't recall ever meeting you." Regina said.

"I know we have met before." Robin said as he tried to rack his brain on where he had seen her before.

Regina knew she had to say something before he recognized her. "Oh yes, now I remember. It was at the Spring festival that held earlier this year."

"Right. And your name is?" Robin asked.

Regina was about to give out her name when she was afraid he would put two and two together. "I'm Maria Parilla . And you are?"

"Locksley, Robin Locksley." Robin said.

"I'm Belle Gold." Belle said as she saw the chemistry off the charts between these two. And why was Regina saying her name was something else? Regina was trying to hide from him for some reason, and she would find out why later.

"Yes, I work on the same board with Robert." Robin said, shaking hands with Belle.

"I've heard your name mentioned a time or two." Belle said.

"I can imagine. Were either of you two women at the Firecracker Ball last night?" Robin asked.

"No! No I wasn't there." Regina answer a little too quickly.

"You're sure?" Robin asked.

"Positive. Trust me, I'm very boring. I stayed in and watched the fireworks on television last night." Regina answered.

"I see. And you?" Robin asked Belle, but kept his eyes on Regina.

"Robert and I were at home as well last night." Belle said. "Why?"

"I'm looking for someone. Maybe one of you two know her, her name is Regina. She's a brunette, about five foot, five. She has porcelain skin, and dark eyes that you can get lost in." Robin said while looking at Regina, when he tilted his head at her, she lowered her gaze from his.

"Hmm, doesn't sound familiar." Belle said as she looked at Regina, who looked up and glared back at her silently.

"And you?" Robin asked.

"No, never met anyone like that." Regina said.

"Well, if either of you two remember someone like that, please give me a call. My personal cell number is on the back." Robin said as he handed them both one of his business cards.

"Why are you looking for her anyways?" Regina asked.

"I have something of hers, and I would like to return it to her." Robin said as he took one more look at Regina before leaving them.

"Okay, 'Maria' you want to tell me what this is all about?" Belle said.

"Short story then, I heard Zelena was going to pull a stunt at last night's ball with Robin. So I stopped her, and in the process I met Robin, and we hit it off." Regina said.

"And?" Belle asked.

"We kissed. And I took off running." Regina said.

"Regina! Why?" Belle asked.

"Because I was wearing a mask for the majority of the night, and the other half he saw the made up me. Not the real me. You saw him just now, he didn't even recognize me." Regina said, half glad and half disappointed in the fact he didn't recognize her.

"Regina, he's not going to stop looking for you." Belle said. "I've heard Robert talk enough about Robin Locksley to know, that when Robin wants something, he gets it."

"I know. I didn't plan on it going that far, I just wanted to stop Zelena for once." Regina said.

"What does he have of yours?" Belle asked.

"He must have my bracelet. Daniel's bracelet." Regina said, relieved it was not completely gone, but also scared now on how she would get it back.

"Regina, you can't keep living in the past. Daniel would not want you to hold on to him like this." Belle said.

"I know." Regina said.

"Besides, with Robin you might can have a good future. The man is really interested in you." Belle said.

"That's where you're wrong Belle, he's interested in the woman he met last night. That's not me." Regina said.

"That woman was the woman you used to be, before Daniel's death. You used to get all decked out and such. You can again." Belle said.

"I don't know, Belle." Regina said.

"Regina, answer me this. Did you have a fun time with Robin last night?" Belle asked.

"Yes, yes I did." Regina said with a smile.

"Then give him a chance to know you, Regina. Don't let anything hold you back, don't throw away this chance with him." Belle said as Regina nodded at her. They finished their meal and had a drink or two.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Regina said as Belle hugged her before leaving.

"You better, and call Robin." Belle said as she left the restaurant. Regina took a walk down the sidewalks, before stopping on a small bridge. She reached into her purse and pulled out the card Robin had given to her. She took out her cell phone and dialed his phone number before she lost her courage.

"Robin Locksley." Robin answered the phone call.

"Hello?" Robin said.

"Is anybody there?" Robin tried once more. "Regina, is that you?"

"Do you have my bracelet?" Regina asked trying to disguise her voice.

"Yes. I'm glad you called." Robin said.

"My bracelet." Regina said.

"Regina, that's a beautiful name by the way. I would like to meet you today, say two o'clock?" Robin asked.

"You can just leave it at the country club, and I can pick it up there." Regina said.

"Regina, don't run from me again. There is something between us, I felt it, you felt it. Take a chance with me beautiful." Robin said. He didn't want to loose her again. Not when he had been looking for her since last night, he had went to the club and asked about her, given out many of his cards in an attempt to find her.

"That woman you met last night, I'm not like that all the time." Regina admitted.

"I sensed that. I could tell even as sensual as you were I could also see the vulnerability in your eyes." Robin said. "Meet me, please."

"I can't today." Regina said.

"Then tomorrow, let me take you to dinner tomorrow. We can talk, and if after the evening is over, that you don't wish to explore this between us. Then I'll honor your wishes." Robin said. When she didn't say no immediately, Robin knew he had her.

"Alright, I guess dinner can't hurt." Regina said.

"Give me your address and I'll pick you up." Robin said.

"I'll meet you at the club tomorrow, say at six?" Regina asked.

"I'll be there. Thank you, Regina, for calling me." Robin said as Regina ended the phone call.

"What am I doing?" Regina thought to herself as she walked back to her car. She tried to tell herself, she was just meeting him to get her bracelet back, but in her heart she knew she was looking forward to spending time with him again. She would have to go home, and go through her closet to find something to wear for dinner with Robin tomorrow. As she drove, she couldn't help the butterflies that started to form inside of her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Regina was a bundle of nerves as she got ready for her dinner date with Robin, she just wanted to get her bracelet back and go home. Whatever this thing that was happening between Robin and her would never go anywhere she felt sure of it. How could it? Yet here she was going to meet up with him, as she got ready she made sure to put on plenty of makeup to help disguise herself from him recognizing her hopefully. She had been so afraid the other day that he had recognized her in the restaurant with Tink. But luckily she had been dressed in her 'boring' clothes. She wore a pair of black skinny pants, with a white blazer that had a black stripe in it, and a pair of black pumps to finish the look. She curled her hair and left it in flowing down pass her shoulders. Looking over at herself in the mirror she quickly grabbed her clutch and headed out before she lost her nerve.

Robin arrived at the club twenty minutes before they were to meet he wanted to be there early in case she was one that liked being early. He was taking no chances in meeting her again. He booked them a table and went out on the patio, thinking how a few short days ago how they had spent some time out here and could not help the smirk that appeared on his face. He took a sip of his whiskey and looked out over the background of the club. One of his hands went into his pocket and he felt the bracelet in his pocket, he let his thoughts roam to the point of he hoped that the bracelet was just from an old flame that she wore because she liked it, not because of who had given it to her. Daniel, well Robin knew if this man was still in Regina's life than he was going to have a fight on his hands with him. Robin had felt something spur to life that night he had met Regina and he was not going to loose his chance upon being the only man in her life. Was that cocky? Sure it was, but Robin also knew Regina had felt this connection between them that night. One last thing crossed Robin's mind and that was he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something familiar about Regina, like he had met her before. But where?

Robin had his back to the french doors of the patio when he heard it open let out the music from the ballroom, before silencing it once again when it closed. He smiled as he knew who was standing there, his Cinderella had returned. It was as if there was something in the air, some hint of perfume on the sultry breeze.

"Is it really you?" Robin whispered as he turned around to see her standing there. His heart was hammering against his ribs, as a firece sense of joy flooded through him. He wasn't crazy, she did exist. "Thank God."

She was as graceful, as lovely, as he remembered. She slowly made her way to where he stood, her hair seemed to be glowing in the evening night. He could tell she was wearing more makeup then the night he had met her, his mystery woman was still being mysterious. But he didn't care. She was back, and that was good enough for now. He sat his drink down on the wall of the patio.

She was small, her pumps giving her several inches, and he now remembered how tiny her waist had felt between his hands as they danced, and how slender her shoulders had looked in the dress. To see her again, to refresh his recollection, was like a drink of cool water on this hot murky night. An unexpected gift.

A part of him, wanted to demand why she's run away, where she'd been and why she hadn't come back to him before this. But he didn't do any of those things. Instead he let his better instincts rule. Without thinking, he bridged the short distance between them and hauled her into his arms.

"I can't believe it," he murmured, pulling her closer still, wrapping himself around her as he lifted her into the air. "You're really here."

Setting her down, he ran his hands over the outline of her hips. She felt warm and alive...and real. Astonishingly real. He'd almost convinced himself she was only a fantasy.

"I need to-" she began, in that hot, husky little voice that unwound whatever good intentions he had left. She took a breath to continue but instead of that she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, Robin instantly responded to her kiss with an intensity to match hers.

She was back in his arms, and he had no intentions of letting her run from him again. Not to this Daniel, not to any other man. He would be all she would ever need, as their kiss continued Robin couldn't help but have thoughts cross his mind. Was he already in love with her? Did he truly believe in love at first sight? If the fast beating of his heart was any indicator then yes, he was falling in love with her.

"Wait, wait," Regina said breathless between kisses. "I didn't come for here for this,"

"Ah, way to break a man's ego." Robin said.

"I hardly think your ego is in any danger of being threatened." Regina shot back. "You said you had my bracelet."

"I did," Robin confirmed with a nod.

"Well? Give it back to me," Regina said as she put her hand out for it.

"All in good time, all in good time." Robin said as he took a few steps to the side of her.

"It's my bracelet, it doesn't belong to you." Regina said.

"I'm no thief, I found it. Be grateful that I did, someone else could have found it and never told you." Robin said.

"Well thank you for finding it, now please give it to me." Regina said.

"On one condition," Robin said as he turned to look at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm not going to sleep with you for it," Regina said as she crossed her arms at him.

Robin smiled lightly as he walked up to her slowly, stopping only inches from her face, enough for her to feel his breath on her but not feel. "I'm not asking you to, when we make love it will be of your own free will."

"And what makes you so confident we will?" Regina asked.

"This, this link we have between us." Robin said as Regina just took a deep breath and turned her head from him. Robin brought up one hand and placed it under her chin to get her to look at him. "Deny it all you want, you know this is true."

"I can't deny their is an attraction between us, but that's all there will be." Regina said confidently as she turned from him to walk a few steps.

"And why is that? Because of Daniel?" Robin asked as his words caused her to stop in her tracks and look back at him.

"How do you know about him?" Regina asked, feeling the sharp pain of hearing Daniel's name.

"I can read," Robin said as he pulled out the bracelet. Her bracelet.

"Give it to me, please." Regina said as she came up to him. Robin could see she was obviously upset and he had no desire to upset her any further. He gently placed the bracelet in her open palm, watching as she immediately closed her palm over it.

"Thank you," Regina said as she walked over to the wall and put it on her wrist.

"He means a lot to you doesn't he?" Robin asked as he could tell she feeling a lot of emotions right now.

"He meant everything." Regina said. Robin caught the past tense word she used. Meant, this Daniel was someone from her past, not her present.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"He died," Regina simply answered.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Robin said truthfully. A part of him was relieved there was no man that held her heart but the other part of him was saddened by her loss.

"You said you wanted something for giving me this back. What was it?" Regina asked.

"A simple dance, after dinner." Robin said as he motioned for them to go indoors to eat. She nodded and they walked inside, Robin with his hand on the small of her back lightly touching her.

Robin pulled out her chair for her to seat, and they looked over the menu before deciding their order for the waiter.

"You look beautiful milady," Robin said as they sipped on their wine.

"You don't look to bad yourself," Regina said.

"I have to, to be beside such a stunning young lady." Robin admitted.

"You ever stop flirting?" Regina asked.

"With you? Never." Robin answered as they started to eat their food. They conversed as they ate, Robin asking her lots of questions and Regina being a little coy on his questions about herself directly.

"Regina, I have to admit to you I feel like I know you already from somewhere." Robin said as they made their way to the patio again.

"Maybe in another lifetime we did." Regina said.

"So you believe in fate milady?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Regina answered.

"Then I'll do what I can to change your mind on that." Robin said.

"May I have this dance?" Robin asked as he placed out a hand for her to take, after a few seconds Regina placed her hand in his. Robin smiled as he took her in his arms to start dancing with her.

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?

If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?

If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call

If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all

I'll never know what the future brings

But I know you're here with me now

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?

If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?

If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?

If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

When the song ended, Regina pulled back slightly from Robin as they stared at one another deeply in the eyes.

"I need to be getting back home," Regina said as she started to leave him.

"Wait," Robin said as he put a hand on her arm, causing her to turn around to him. " When can I see you again?"

"Never," Regina answered.

"I can't accept that. Regina, look me in the eyes and tell me you're not feeling this spark between us." Robin said as he looked down into her beautiful eyes.

"It's complicated." Regina said finally.

"I don't follow." Robin said.

"You have to stop looking for me and everything." Regina said.

"But you know there is something between us, why deny yourself this?" Robin asked.

"Because my heart is dead and buried in the ground." Regina said.

"With Daniel?" Robin prompted.

"Yes, he's the only man I ever trusted and will always be the only one I'll ever trust." Regina said.

"You trusted me enough to kiss me the other night, you trusted me enough to meet me here tonight. Let your heart trust again, I'm not asking you to marry me, not yet. But to give a chance with you, we all get a second chance, let me be yours Regina." Robin said.

"And what if I have a husband back at my home?" Regina asked, knowing how weak it sounded even to her. "Did it occur to you that I might already be taken?"

"Yes it occurred to me, but you were not wearing a wedding ring the other night, you're not wearing one now." Robin answered confidently.

"I wouldn't have come to the ball, and I wouldn't have kissed you. If I was married or engaged...or anything." Regina said.

Intuitively he'd known that about her, even if he'd doubted his faith on occasion. "I know. Tell me your full name, since you know mine already."

A ghost of a smile played across her lips. "That's not all you want."

"No, it isn't. But it's a start." Robin said. He dipped his mouth to the slope of her neck, nibbling gently, and she trembled in response. She was warming up nicely, leaning into his caress, feeling very pliant and very agreeable. "Trust me."

Her voice was barely a whisper. "No."

"Yes."

She shook her head slightly, but it only lifted her ear closer to his mouth, and her delectable body more firmly into his embrace. He was heating up himself, and he had to slow down or risk loosing control completely. But she was so tempting, so responsive. And for this one moment in time, she was all his. He'd been trying to tantalize her into giving him the information he wanted, but he seriously wondered who was seducing whom here.

"Your name," he coaxed, easing her up against him.

She gave no answer.

"Your name," he repeated, sliding one hand up, ever so gently, to graze the swell of one of her breast, and the other down, ever so slightly, rounding the curve of her beautiful little bottom.

"Your name," he whispered, brushing his thumb over the nipple he could feel rising to greet him through the blazer.

But she didn't answer. All she did was make an incoherent little moan that sent new flames of desire licking over his body. He was already rock hard, and he'd barely touched her. "Tell me your name," he said quietly, trying to rein himself in. But her breast was warm and perfect under his hand, and he couldn't resist teasing that impudent little nipple. Again, it felt more erotic to play the game his way, to take his time, to touch her and taunt her through the fabric.

He knew, from somewhere deep within, what her skin would taste like under his fingers, and what she would taste like when he lowered his head and flicked his tongue...

He groaned. "Please tell me. Please. I have to know."

"No, Robin. I can't tell you," she said again. "I promise you, that if I could, if I did, it would ruin everything. You wouldn't want me anymore."

Robin didn't understand. What she said made no sense to him, as if she were speaking in riddles. "This is nonsense. If there's someone hurting you or holding you back-they will no longer exist. Whatever the problem is, I can fix it."

But she was as stubborn as he. "The problem is me. You can't fix that."

"Let me try." Robin said.

But she shook her head. "If you push me, I will have to leave."

"I don't want you to go." Robin said.

"I don't want to go either. Not yet. Not when things are like this between us." Regina finally admitted to him and to herself.

Robin smiled with the arrogance of a man who knows when a woman is completely his. "Glad to have you admit it finally." And he kissed her, full and deep, branding her with all the frustration. It was hard and hot this time, no meeting of minds, just a clash of wills and violent storm of passion, until finally they had to break away to take in some air.

Breathing raggedly, he clasped her shoulders hard, holding her away. "I still want you, whatever you name is. But I will find out what this game is all about. You know I will."

"This is no game," she returned. And then she kissed him back. She was as brutal and as single-minded as he had been, wrapping her arms around his neck to drag him down to her. As she hit him with everything she had, opening her mouth to him, urging him inside, she also held him so close, fitting her body to his. As he was about to deepen the kiss he heard the sound of her ring tone on her phone. She pulled away from him suddenly, holding onto his arms to steady herself.

"Excuse me," Regina said as she turned and pulled out her phone. "Hello? Hi, yes I can come over, give me about ten minutes. Okay, see you then." She ended the call and turned around to see him wiping her lipstick from his mouth.

"I have to go," Regina said.

"Someone has your attention I see," Robin said as he walked up to her again.

"A friend," Regina said.

"Will you call me again?" Robin asked.

"Robin," Regina said.

"Can't blame a man for trying, but I'll try to put no pressure on you. But please don't just fly out of my life." Robin said.

"I'll call you on your word that you will not follow me tonight," Regina bargained with him.

"Deal," Robin said as he leaned down to kiss her lips once more, a gentle kiss this time as she knew her lips would be swollen in the morning. "Good night Regina,"

"Night, Robin." Regina said as she left him on the patio. Once she was in her car, she looked at herself in the mirro of her car, her lips were already swollen from his kisses. She looked around and saw no sign of him following her, she smiled as she drove away from the club.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N-Dedicated to a pair of chairs this night!**_

The next morning, Regina had just gotten home from her work at Transplant Foundation. She loved being able to help register people so that if something should happen to them, others would have a chance to live on. Regina absolutely loved her job, she loved going to work and feeling like she was making a difference in other's lives.

As she entered her room, she put her purse down and looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. It reminded her of Daniel, as well as Robin now. He had been on her mind almost all day today, there was something between them. And not just on a physical level now, she had felt an emotional connection talking to him about Daniel, something she didn't talk to anyone with. For her to talk to him about Daniel, was her letting her guard down. He had asked her to trust him, but trusting someone was not anything she did just easily anymore. The last time she had put her trust in anyone had cost her Daniel. Now he wanted her to trust him, when she really didn't know him well. But if she knew anything about Robin Locksley it was that when he saw something he wanted he didn't give up.

She felt a physical attraction to him from the first time she had met him, now the emotional side was there as well. Was she ready to start to open up to someone? By trusting someone she gave that person the ability to destroy her. But a part of her was screaming at herself to give him a chance, that being said she was also hesitant to trust him. Her decision made, she took out her phone, blocking her number just to be on the safe side. After one ring, she heard him pick up the phone.

"Robin Locksley," Robin said upon answering the phone.

"I told you I would call," Regina said.

"Regina, this is a very pleasant surprise." Robin said. Regina could hear the delight in his tone of voice.

"Am I catching you at a bad time?" Regina asked.

"Not at all. I was just about to go out for some dinner, any chance I can interest you in joining me?" Robin asked, he was trying his best not to put any pressure on her. But he just wanted to get to know her more, every thing about her that he could.

"Where are you having dinner at?" Regina asked.

"At Marco's, but if you prefer we can dine elsewhere." Robin said.

"I haven't said yes yet," Regina said.

"So will you have dinner with me?" Robin asked and after a few seconds went by tried another direction. "You're not going to make me dine alone now are you?"

"I guess I'll have to take one for the team," Regina said.

"So I take it that's a yes?" Robin asked.

"Yes. What time do I need to be there?" Regina asked as she started looking in her closet for something to wear tonight.

"I can pick you up," Robin offered.

"I'll meet you there," Regina countered. She knew he was trying to find out where she lived to find more out about her.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Robin said.

"No, I'll hand it to you, you're persistent." Regina said.

"When it's something that I really want, always." Robin promised. "And you can meet me there say in about an hour?"

"I'll be there," Regina promised as they ended the phone conversation. Regina started going through her closet trying to find something to wear. She decided on a one shoulder black knee length dress, matching it with a pair of black pumps. She quickly changed and after checking herself in the mirror she made a mad dash for her car. She was just opening her door when she heard a voice.

"Regina? Now where are you off to in such a hurry? And dressed like that?" Zelena asked as she walked up to her.

"I'm meeting a friend for dinner," Regina answered.

"Oh? And is this a male friend?" Zelena asked.

"Why do you even care?" Regina asked sounding harsh even to herself.

"You're my sister, of course I care." Zelena said.

"Right, well if you'll excuse me I have to go." Regina said as she quickly got into the car without waiting for Zelena to respond. She drove off to the restaurant, this time not feeling nervous, matter of fact she was feeling anxious. She was looking forward to seeing Robin again. She smiled as she drove up into the parking lot, stepping out of the car she locked it as she headed into the restaurant. She asked the maitre d if there was a table in the name of Locksley.

"Yes ma'am, just this way." the man said as he showed her where Robin was waiting for her. He stood up as she approached the table, she saw his eyes rake over her form, she could not help the small that appeared on her face as she was finally at the table.

"Regina, you look stunning," Robin said as he moved to pull out her chair for her to sit.

"Thank you, you look very nice yourself." Regina said as she took her seat. Robin walked back to his seat and sat down as well.

"Compliments from a beautiful lady, I'll take that every day." Robin said.

"Something tells me you're used to such compliments," Regina said.

"True, but not from the right one." Robin said as he winked at her.

"So what will you be having?" Regina asked.

"I'm thinking the prime rib with a side of the stir fry vegetables. And yourself?" Robin asked.

"Sounds good, I think I'll have the same." Regina said as a minute later the waiter took their orders.

"So will I be pushing it too much to ask you to tell me things about yourself?" Robin tried.

"I'll try to answer as much as I can," Regina gave a little as she knew she couldn't keep everything from him. "But I get to ask you some as well?"

"Fair enough. So are you an only child?" Robin asked. Excited that she was going to answer as well was interested enough in him.

"No, I have a sister, half if you want to be technical." Regina said. "What about you?"

"I'm an only child. Parents?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I have some." Regina said causing Robin to laugh at her spunk.

"I figured that, so are they still with you?" Robin asked.

"My mother is, my father passed away a long time ago." Regina said. "And yourself?"

"They were in a car accident when I was younger, I lost them both." Robin said.

"I'm so sorry, how old were you?" Regina asked.

"I was seventeen, my Grandmother took me in and finished raising me." Robin said. "Can you tell me what you do for a living?"

"I'll say this I help people who can help people. Now I know that didn't make sense but don't ask anymore about that." Regina said coyly as their food arrived then.

"Fair enough. You obviously already know what I do, so my turn again." Robin said. "But first, may I propose...a toast?" Regina smiled and nodded, noting his slight pause in doing so.

"Here's to possibilities," Robin said as he lifted his wine glass, Regina agreed and clinked her glass with his. They started to eat their meal, but not forgetting their questions.

"What's your favorite place in the entire world?" Robin asked.

"I have a few, but I love Italy. My father took me there once," Regina answered. "What about yours?"

"Well until recently I loved England, but lately it's been in the presence of a beautiful young lady." Robin said as he looked into her eyes, causing a slight blush to appear on her face. "What's your favorite way to spend on a Saturday?"

"I am one who likes to spend the day in new lounge clothes watching old movies," Regina answered and raised her eyebrow to indicate he should answer.

"I like the occasional movie, along with catching a game here and there." Robin said. Dinner lasted far longer than she'd expected. They talked for several hours and it was growing late.

"I need to get home and to bed," Regina said slowly hating to end the evening, but it was already close to eleven.

"Can I ask you on another date?" Robin asked as he gave the waiter his credit card.

"I don't know, can you?" Regina asked, Robin was entranced by her so much.

"Let me try this then, how about a balloon ride tomorrow? If the weather is good?" Robin asked.

"I've never done that," Regina said, knowing her smile held delight. "I would love to." _Especially with you,_ she thought to herself.

"I will make the arrangements. Shall I pick you up at six?" Robin asked.

"In the morning?" Regina asked, she had hoped to sleep in in the morning, but she admitted to herself that she'd stay up all night and the next day too, to spend a day with Robin.

"The balloons take off shortly after dawn. Before the day gets too hot. Bring a light jacket, according to the brochure, it can be cool at the upper heights." Robin said.

"I'll meet you at the park then," Regina said, once the waiter returned his credit card, Robin escorted Regina to her car.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, I really enjoyed myself." Regina said.

"The pleasure was mine," Robin said, taking her hand and brushing his lips across the back. He then turned it over and kissed her wrist. Regina felt her heart skip a beat. His head was so close it was all she could do to refrain from reaching out to run her fingers through his hair. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"I do have one last question, and I really hope you answer this one." Robin said as Regina looked at him.

"Your last name, I promise I won't look you up on the internet. Please Regina," Robin said. Regina took a deep breath, she knew she had to tell him who she was.

"Mills, my last name is Mills." Regina said as she watched the look of recognition cross over his face.

"Henry's daughter? We have seen one another before, haven't we?" Robin asked knowing they had for some reason.

"Yes, we met earlier this year." Regina said.

"Did we speak then?" Robin asked.

"No, you sorta looked right through me." Regina said.

"I must have been blind then," Robin said, thankful he knew who she was now.

"I wasn't exactly decked out like the night we met," Regina said.

"Wait a minute Zelena is your sister? Half?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Regina said as she knew where Robin was going now.

"So you made sure that your sister, half, didn't get to spend time with me at the ball?" Robin asked with a smile starting to form on his face.

"Yesssss," Regina let out slowly.

"So you must have wanted to spend time with me then," Robin said.

"Well I overheard her saying how she was going to make sure her rocket matched yours. She has always gotten everything she wanted and it just was time she was denied something." Regina said.

"Me," Robin said confidently.

"It wasn't just you, but you definitely had something to do with it," Regina said.

"I'm very flattered," Robin said. "You saw something you wanted and you wanted to mark your territory." Robin said as he went to stand right in front of her, putting his hands on her hips as he pulled her closer to him. He brought his hand to the side of her face as he lowered his lips to hers, this time he kept the kiss gentle, letting his mouth knead against her own. Regina let out a soft moan in the back of her throat, letting him know how much she was enjoying his kiss. Robin felt her hands move to the back of his neck to pull him closer to her, he then moved his hands to her hips to lift her lightly as he continued to kiss her. Regina felt him move back from her slowly, kissing her mouth several times before completely moving from her.

"Regina Mills, you have my entranced." Robin said.

"Are you complaining Robin Locksley?" Regina asked.

"Not in the slightest," Robin said. He dropped his lips once more to hers, before just looking down into her eyes. "I have to let you go don't I?"

"The quicker you let me go, the quicker you'll have me back tomorrow morning for our balloon ride." Regina said.

"Alright, I hope you have sweet dreams. And I will see you in the morning," Robin said as he kissed her once more before letting her go so she could get in her car. Once she was in she looked at him and smiled before pulling away from the restaurant.

She was looking forward to the day she was about to spend with Robin tomorrow. She felt greatly relieved that this secret she had been keeping from him was off her shoulders and now nothing was going to hold them back now from seeing what this was exactly between them. Regina felt as if the weight of the world had finally slipped off her shoulders.

Robin stood in the parking lot as she left with a smile of his own on his face. He finally was making head waves with her, he knew her name. She was beginning to trust him. He knew on a huge level that this was big for her. He was determined to keep earning her trust, and learn more things about her. He wanted to know everything about her, he had learned a lot this night. He couldn't wait for their date tomorrow.

As he walked to his car, he got in and started to drive off. While he was driving he kept thinking how much guts it had taken for her to show up and meet him that night at the ball. She easily could have not shown up or for that fact, given his half of the rocket to another woman. He felt slightly cocky for thinking she had wanted to meet him that night, yes he understood the sticking it to her sister but from the moment they had met he had known this woman was going to be in his life. After spending more time with her, slowing getting her to let her guard down around him, he felt more sure about how their paths were destined to cross.

Later that night he was in his bed, letting his thoughts go back to how she had felt in his arms. How her lips had felt under his, plump and extremely soft. He knew he had to stop his thoughts or he was not going to be able to control himself. He smiled as he turned off the television, when his phone dinged, signaling to him that he had received a text. He grabbed his phone and saw the new message.

_Good night, Robin_

Robin smiled as he knew who had sent it, and why. Regina felt comfortable enough to send him a text, but also her number in the process. He quickly sent her one back.

_Good night, Regina. And thank you!_

Robin smiled as he turned off the lights and went to bed for the evening. His dreams were filled with thoughts of Regina. He looked forward to the next morning, to when he could hold her in his arms, to when he could kiss her again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-Dedicated to the three awesome poker pals!

The next morning, Robin settled back in the limo and idly watched the city as the driver drove to the address Regina had sent him in his phone this morning. Last night had gone better than planned. It was nice finally getting her to let him in, and to see the Regina that was battling herself to come out. She was becoming captivated by his attention, as he already was by hers. When the limo pulled to a stop in front of Regina's home, she came right out from the main door. Obviously she'd been waiting for him. Robin smiled as the driver went around the back to open the passenger door. Robin climbed out to greet her. Was she that anxious to start the day with him? He hoped that was the case.

"Good morning," Regina said, her eyes bright.

"Good morning, you must have had a good night's rest, you look beautiful," Robin said deliberately, knowing she was up late with him last night.

"I could hardly sleep in anticipation of today. I'm so looking forward to the balloon ride," Regina admitted with a happy smile as she slipped into the limo. He sat beside her and in only a moment, they were on their way.

"Coffee?" Robin asked, gestruing toward the small bar in front of them. A carafe of hot coffee rested on the surface, two warmed mugs next to it. Cream was in the small refrigerator and sugar in the gleaming silver bowl.

"How delightful. Would you like some?" Regina asked.

"Yes." Robin answered.

She poured the fragrant coffee into the mugs. "Cream of sugar?"

"I prefer it black," Robin replied.

"Me, too," Regina said, sitting back and handing him one of the mugs. She sniffed the beverage and smiled. "It always smells better than it taste." She sipped and smiled at him again. "Delicious."

"We'll have an al fresco breakfast when we arrive. But this will tide us over," Robin said, longing to kiss her lips. He had to be careful in this wooing, he didn't want to push her away with his forwardness.

The ride was pleasant. The sunshine diffused by the tinted windows. The traffic light so early on a Satuday that the driver made good time. Robin soon had Regina talking about places she'd like to visit.

"Paris, I think. Doesn't everyone want to go to Paris? And I'd love to see New Zealand. The pictures I've seen of different places in that country are so spectacular. And Norway. The fjords are amazingly beautiful." Regina said.

"Take in one country on each of your vacations," Robin suggested.

"There's still a lot to explore in my own country." Regina said.

"Would you like to see London?" Robin asked. Maybe a quick trip there together would help her realize how special things could be between them. With nothing in the way of them being able to be alone.

"Of course! That almost goes without saying. To walk where kings trod, how cool would that be?" Regina asked.

"Other locations?" Robin prompted, suddenly curious where else she would like to go.

"Maybe Spain, where I could bask on the shores of the Mediterranean Sea." Regina answered. Before they ran out of conversation, they arrived at the staging area for the hot-air balloons. Robin felt curiously relaxed. He had to remind himself to not press her too much, she had an air about her that was appealing and innocent. She looked as if she loved life and found enchantment in even the mundane.

The bustle of activity belied the early hour. The sun was already over the edge of the horizon, the air warming. Large, colorful splotches of silken material covered the field, in the early stages of being filled with the hot air that would elevate them high above the earth. The sound of the fire nozzles was louder than expected. Robin got out of the car and held the door for Regina. She looked at the scene with amazement.

"There must be a couple of dozen balloons," Regina said. Two were halfway filled and looked like slightly deflated giant party balloons struggling to rise from the ground. Several were still quite flat. One was already upright but not yet tugging on the restraints. The primary colors and designs delighted the eye.

"Come." Robin said as he led the way to the large tables to one side. Breakfast was already being served, prepared on huge wood burning stoves set up in the field. The smell of bacon and sausage filled the air. Two men flipped pancakes, others stirred eggs in huge pans. One man withdrew hot biscuits from a Dutch oven. Several couples sat at the long tables, enjoying the meal.

The tables surprised Regina with their linen cloths and ornate silverware, lovely china plates and silver pots of coffee and tea. How elegant.

"This is amazing," Regina said as Robin save his name to a hostess who quickly seated them at one of the long tables. While they were eating, another hostess came over to get their names.

"You'll be in the red and green balloon over there." She pointed to one of the balloons which was already inflated and looked ready to depart. "No rush. As soon as you finish, let me know and I'll take you over." She glanced at her clipboard. "You also have lunch catered. It'll be in the basket." She looked over at Robin, giving him quite the eye which Regina noticed and for her reward she received the evil eye from Regina. She then moved on to the next couple.

"Lunch in the air?" Regina asked.

"I thought it might be enjoyable. Or we can wait until we land." Robin gave her the option.

"I don't believe I've ever had such an extravagant date." Regina said.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Robin said. "And remind me never to make you mad, if that look you gave the hostess was any indication."

"I...I have no idea what you're talking about." Regina said.

"I'm sure you don't," Robin said, he had seen the way she had looked at the other woman. It made him smile as he knew she was marking him as hers to the other woman.

Regina was having the time of her life. Everything was perfect, from her escort, to the breakfast al fresco, to the prospect of spending a couple of hours floating high above the earth, just Robin and her. And the balloon driver. For a moment she wished they could have been alone, but of course neither of them knew a thing about guiding a hot air balloon. She almost pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Never in her wildest imagination had she dreamed of such an extravagant outing.

Robin tookher hand when they left the table to follow the hostess to the balloon. Regina felt tiny surrounded by the colorful balloons, now inflated and tugging at their ropes. The geometric designs were bright and primary colors. The rattan baskets, or gondolas as she remembered they were called, were dark and gleaming. The blasts from the proane burners heating the air in the balloon envelope sounded like heavy static, blowing fiercely.

"This is Don, he's your pilot," the hostess said when they reach their balloon.

"Great to have you with us," Don said, shaking Robin's hand. "Let's get aboard and we'll be off."

In only minutes, the tethering ropes were released and the balloon began its slow accent. The burners gushed for a moment, then Don cut them off and silence reigned. Steadily the balloon rose and soon began drifting toward the rising sun. Below them the people on the field grew smaller.

"This is fantastic," Regina said softly. She looked at Robin. "Thank you for bringing me."

"My pleasure," Robin said. He reached for her hand and pulled her closer. Together they looked out over the view. The gondola sides came to about chest height. No fear of tumbling out. The burners were overhead and from time to time Don triggered the jets to keep the air in the balloon hot. When the burners were not firing, it was silent and quiet as the balloon drifted in the wind.

"I shall remember this all my days," Regina said. The morning was perfect, as special as the man was at her side growing on her. Her fingers gripped his as she relished the feel of his palm against hers, his fingers tightening in response. She let out a gasp as a thought came crashing down on her.

"Alright?" Robin asked as he looked down into her face.

"Yes, just enjoying the beautiful scenery," Regina said though that was not true.

"I'm as well," Robin said as she looked up to see he was looking at her and not the scenery. She was falling in love with him. She hardly knew the man, yet he made her feel alive. Felt an excitement that made everything seem bright and beautiful. It was as if she saw the entire world differently. But what was his feelings toward her? Yes she knew he desired her, that was never in any doubt, but did he have any real feelings towards her? Love at first sight didn't only happen to one of a couple, did it? She felt a shiver of apprehension. She shook it off. She would not let anything put a damper on their day.

He released her hand and put his arm around her shoulder, leaning closer and pointing out a landmark in the distance. "Do you see it?" Robin asked.

She nodded, her heart pounding. She wanted to turn her head slightly, have her lips touch his, take a kiss and forget about the pilot also sharing the gondola with them.

"It's so beautiful," Regina whispered.

Robin didn't respond until she turned and looked at him. His face was so close she could feel his breath brush her cheeks. His blue eyes stared into hers. "I think you are so beautiful," he said and lowered his head for a kiss.

It was more than Regina ever dreamed. She forgot about the pilot. To her there were only two people alive, Robin and herself. Floating high above the ground, being swept away by his kiss, it was heavenly. She felt she could float away without the balloon.

Robin turned her until they were face to face, breast to chest, and enveloped her into his embrace, deepening the kiss. Time stood still as the erotic feelings surged through her like the hot air of the burners. Every cell in her body was atuned to Robin, to the feel of his lips against hers, his muscular body pressed against hers. The riotous sensations that fired passion flaring.

The blast of the propane jets jarred her back to reality. Pulling back a bit, she gazed into his eyes, breathless.

"I shall never forget this day," Regina said softly.

"Nor I," Robin said, kissing her gently.

By the time they arrived to earth, Regina suspected Robin was feeling as strongly about her as she felt about him. They were in love. Where would this wondrous state take them? Could she, as she had thought about in the last few days, move on from Daniel? Could she start a new life with this wonderful man?

Regina halfway expected the aftermath of the balloon ride tot be anticlimactic, but it wasn't. The lunch was served by Don in lavish picnic style. A white tablecloth was spread on a thick blanket on the ground. A wicker basket full of picnic food also held china, crystal, silverware and champagne.

Regina laughed when she saw it. "Champagne? At eleven o'clock in the morning?"

"A champagne picnic. Let me fill your glass, then have some pate with it. Lunch looks like a feast." Robin said.

Regina would have been satisfied feasting her eyes on Robin but she dutifully accepted his offer of champagne and raised her glass when he filled his own.

"To us," she said recklessly.

He inclined his head slightly and touched the edge of his glass to hers.

They were alone on the blanket. Don explained he had to pack the balloon for transport back to the launch site. The ground chase crew would be arriving soon to take them all back to the staging ares. He went to start the laborious job of folding the balloon while Robin and Regina ate.

Regina served their lunch on the elegant china and devoured the delicious cuts of meats and various cheeses. The pate' was delicious. She discovered cut vegetables with a dipping sauce and even dark chocolate covered strawberries. She felt like she was in a movie or something. She'd never had such an elegant date in her life. Not even with Daniel.

While they ate, they talked about the beauty of the scenery before them.

"I have something for you," Robin said when they finished eating. He reached into his pocket an withdrew a small box.

Regina put aside her plate and took the box when he offered it. Opening to a delicate necklace with a small venetian mask dangling, she caught her breath. She lifted it gently from the velvet, her heart pounding.

"It's beautiful," Delicate and detailed, almost like the one she had worn the night they met at the ball.

"A reminder of our first dance, our first kiss, our first night of getting to know one another," Robin said.

"You shouldn't have been so extravagant, but I love it. Put it on me, please," Regina said, grabbing her hair and moving it to the side, as Robin moved to be behind her. He pulled it around her neck and fastened it for her, leaning down and kissing the back of her neck where her skin was exposed, he let his lips linger there, caressing her skin with his lips.

"Can I ask you if I might have the honor of your company this evening for dinner?" Robin asked. "I know it's short notice. You may have other plans."

"I don't, I'd love to have dinner with you," Regina said. She knew she should be a bit more guarded about her emotions, but she hadn't felt like this in such a long time.

"Perfect," Robin said with a gleam in his eyes.

Robin took her home, helping her out of the limo he let his hands capture hers and intertwined their fingers. "Thank you for spending this day with me,"

"I loved it, thank you for inviting me," Regina said as she raised up on her tip toes to kiss him, Robin lowered his head to help her as their lips had just met when they heard the front door open and Zelena came storming out.

"You!" Zelena said as she came storming up to the couple.

"What is it this time Zelena?" Regina asked.

"You were the one who changed my rocket with Robin's, weren't you?" Zelena was bascially screeching at Regina then.

"So what? You were the one who was bragging how you were going to make sure your rockets matched no matter what," Regina countered.

"You stole him from me!" Zelena said.

"Can't steal something that was never yours to begin with," Robin said causing Zelena to become even more angry, Robin thought he could literally see the steam coming out of Zelena's ears.

"This isn't over sis," Zelena said as she turned and stormed back into the house, slamming the door behind her in the process.

"Well that went well," Regina said.

"Do you need me to stick around?" Robin asked, he didn't know what Zelena had planned but he knew it wouldn't be good for Regina.

"No, I've dealth with her for years, I'm used to it." Regina said.

"If you're sure?" Robin asked as Regina just nodded. "I'll pick you up at seven then, till then." Robin said as he took her hand and kissed the palm, closing her fingers over, as if to capture the kiss. Robin then turned and got back into his limo, Regina watched him leave and turned and went into the house, preparing for the battle she knew was waiting for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina walked into her home feeling as if everything was right with the world, she had a career which she loved and good friends, and now after years after shutting herself off from the possibility of love again, Robin had cracked the wall she had put her around herself. She started to the stairs to make her way up to her room, she had to pick out something nice for her date with Robin tonight.

"Regina," Jonathan Mills said from the entrance way of his study. "Would you come in here please?"

"Is something wrong?" Regina asked as she paused on the steps.

"I have something I need to discuss with you, please join me here in the study." Jonathan said. Regina took a deep breath before she went down the stairs and walked into the study. Jonathan shut the door behind her and walked to his desk to take a seat. "Sit down, Regina."

"Just tell me what you need to say so I can go," Regina said.

"I said sit down!" Jonathan said. Regina sat down in the chair before his desk.

"Now, I've heard that you have been out with Robin Locksley today," Jonathan said as he poured himself a drink.

"Yes, what of it?" Regina said.

"You're not to go out with that man ever again. Do you understand me?" Jonathan asked.

"Since when does my love life concern you?" Regina asked defiantly.

"Since I said so, Regina. Robin Locksley is not for you," Jonathan said firmly.

"I don't have to listen to you, I'm well passed the age of twenty-one, and for another thing you are not my father." Regina said.

"I'm the only thing you've had as a father in many years," Jonathan said.

"You keep telling yourself that, you're not my father and you will never be my father." Regina said as she stood up.

"Sit down!" Jonathan said as he slammed his fist on his desk, rattling some items on the desk. Regina took her seat again. "Zelena tells me that you stole the rocket that was meant for her back at the ball. You were there that night, the one dancing with Robin, weren't you?"

"So what if I was dancing with him. I don't have to answer to you." Regina said. How dare he treat her like a child, and all because of his precious Zelena. "Zelena had changed the rockets so that hers was going to match Robin's, she got exactly what she deserved."

"You are to apologize to Zelena and inform Robin, that you will not be seeing him ever again." Jonathan said.

"I'll do no such thing, I'm not going to apologize to Zelena for doing to her what she originally was going to do herself. And I'll see Robin as much as I want to, tonight for starters." Regina said as she stood up to walk out of the study.

"Not so fast," Jonathan said and for an older man he reached Regina in no time, grabbing her by her upper arms and shaking her, before slamming her against the walls of the study. "You will listen to me, or I'll make sure you and your mother are kicked out of this house and left with nothing. Do you understand me?" He asked as he shook her again.

"You can't do that! You know how sick my mother is, she's just getting over her cancer. She needs rest and no stress right now." Regina said.

"Then you'll do exactly as I say," Jonathan said. "You're going to say that you were just using him for a good time and that he never meant anything to you."

"You're a monster," Regina said. She felt like she was between a rock and a hard place, Jonathan had never become violent with her before. He was basically forcing her to choose between her mother's health and Robin.

"A very smart monster, you'll never beat me on this issue, Regina. Now call Robin and tell him you can't see him anymore." Jonathan said as he threw her towards the desk, but she lost her footing and the side of her head hit the corner of his desk. She knew she would have a bruise there from the impact. "Get up and call him!" Jonathan said as he put one hand on her arm and pulled her to her feet and shoved the phone at her.

Regina felt tears come to the back of her eyes, but she knew what she had to do. She quickly dialed Robin, she took a deep breath trying to get it together. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" Robin asked.

"Robin, it's Regina," Regina started to say.

"Regina, hello. Is something wrong? You're not calling to cancel on me now are you?" Robin asked, she could hear the humor in his voice and hated that his joke was exactly what she was being forced to do. At the silence on the other end, Robin grew concerned. "Regina?"

Regina didn't want to have to do this, but when Jonathan tightened his grip on her arm she started to speak. "Robin, I made a mistake. I was just having a good time with you, but none of it meant anything to me."

"Regina, what is going on? What's wrong?" Robin asked. None of what she was saying made any sense.

"Just leave me alone, don't call me anymore." Regina said.

"Regina, I'm coming over and we're going to talk," Robin said.

"No! Robin don't you get it? It was just a way to get back at Zelena, taking you from her. Now that I have, there's nothing more to be said." Regina said as tears came to her eyes as she said these hateful words to him.

"Regina, what has changed since this afternoon?" Robin asked. He didn't believe a word that she was saying to him.

"Goodbye Robin," Regina said as she hung up the phone, she could hear Robin saying her name as she was putting the phone down.

"Now are you happy now?" Regina asked as she jerked her arm away from him and started to the study door.

"Regina, don't even attempt to contact that man again. Or you will suffer for it." Jonathan said as she looked at him and left the study.

Regina headed for her room, wanting to just get there and lock the door from this situation. As she neared her room, she heard her mother call out to her.

"Regina? Is that you?" Cora called from her bedroom. Regina composed herself and wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked in to see her mother, lying in the bed.

"Hello mother, how are you doing?" Regina said as she went to her side of the bed. Cora took her hands in hers.

"Today is a better day." Cora said as she looked at her daughter. "Regina, is something wrong? What happened to the side of your face?"

"No, nothing is wrong. Just been a long day is all, I fell on some steps earlier. Can I get you anything?" Regina asked, thinking a new husband or an ex husband right now.

"No dear, you know just because I'm sick doesn't mean I am not here for you anytime." Cora said as she looked into her daughter's face. Something was wrong, she knew it.

"I know that mother, I need to get some errands done. You call me if you need anything," Regina said as she kissed her mother's hand before leaving the room. Once she was in her room, she locked the door and hugged her form with her own arms, wincing when she felt the places where Jonathan had squeezed her. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the mark that Jonathan had left on her head from his throwing her into his desk. She was about to walk into the bathroom when she heard her phone ringing, she went to her purse and pulled it out. She winced upon seeing Robin's name on it, she let it stop ringing before checking and saw where he had called numerous times, and left several voice mails. Regina turned her phone off because she knew he wasn't about to give up. She placed her phone on the dresser and went to lay down on her bed, letting the tears that needed to flow run down her face.

Robin called Regina's cell phone again, and heard as it went to voice mail. His frustration was growing as she didn't answer him. He knew she was ignoring his calls now. Why had she changed her mind all of a sudden about them? Every thing had been perfect today, they had enjoyed each other on their morning date, and Regina was looking forward to their date tonight. Then a short time later she was calling everything off between them? Something didn't add up and he was going to find out what was the reason behind this. He had called the house phone but was told that Regina didn't want to speak to him by some helpless maid.

"Regina, call me back. We need to talk about this." Robin said to her voice mail. He waited a few minutes before making his mind up. "Damnit!" He grabbed his keys and headed to Regina's house, his mind on everything she had said to him in that phone call. He knew he was beginning to mean something to her, just like she was to him. He had to admit it to himself but he was falling in love with her. She had to have some feelings for him, otherwise she never would let him have gotten that close to her.

He arrived at her house a few minutes later and parked his car, he stormed to the door and rung the doorbell. A few seconds later a maid came to the door.

"Can I help you?" the maid asked.

"I need to see Regina," Robin said.

"I'm sorry, but Regina is not receiving visitors at this time." the maid said as if she had been coached to say so.

"Excuse me," Robin said as he walked passed her and into the house.

"Sir, I'm afraid you'll need to leave," the maid said as she looked at Robin.

"Regina!" Robin called out loudly. He had no idea where she would be in this big house. Upstairs Zelena had heard Robin calling for Regina, she quickly went to Regina's bedroom door, and locked it from the outside, just in case. She then hurred to go to Robin.

"Robin, what a pleasant surprise." Zelena said as she came downstairs.

"Where's Regina?" Robin asked.

"I think she's out right now. Oh dear she didn't tell you did she?" Zelena asked.

"Tell me what?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"She's out with her boyfriend, they had a tiff before but are now back together." Zelena said, not sure if he would believe her.

"I find that hard to believe Zelena." Robin said. Robin knew Regina was not like that.

"Why don't you and I go out for a few drinks? My treat," Zelena offered.

"I only want one thing right now, I want to see Regina." Robin said as he made to go to the steps.

"Hold it Locksley," Jonathan called out stopping Robin in his steps.

"Where is she Jonathan?" Robin asked as he walked up to him.

"You are not invited in this house, I suggest you leave before I call the police." Jonathan said.

"Now Daddy," Zelena said.

"You can't keep me from her Jonathan, she's a grown woman." Robin said.

"You have ten seconds to leave, Locksley." Jonathan said.

"I'll leave, for Regina's sake. But know this, I will be back." Robin promised. He looked around the house once more before leaving. He got into his car and drove back. Jonathan had done something, he was sure of it. Between him and Zelena, something had caused Regina to do this. He was going to talk to Regina somehow, and he knew exactly who he had to call to help him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello?" Belle answered her phone.

"Belle, it's Robin Locksley. Do you remember me?" Robin asked.

"Robin, yes I remember you. How are you?" Belle asked. She hoped Regina had opened up to Robin and that they were seeing each other now.

"I've been better. Listen I need your help with something," Robin said.

"Of course, how can I help?" Belle asked.

"Have you spoken with Regina lately?" Robin asked. "Yes, I know that everything that happened with Regina."

"Not in a few days. Is everything alright with you two?" Belle asked.

"We were, we even had a great date this morning and had made plans to go out for dinner tonight. And then she calls me and tells me that all this was a way to get back at Zelena and to not call her anymore." Robin explained.

"That doesn't make any sense, she was almost giddy about everything that had happened with you two." Belle said. "But how can I help?"

"I went over to her house to try to talk to her, but Jonathan refused to let me see her. Why does she stay with her parents still by the way?" Robin asked, it wasn't completely unusual but still.

"Well, her mother had a bad health scare and Regina moved in to help her. I've never liked Jonathan Mills, since the moment I met him." Belle said.

"Will you go see her and ask her what is going on? I'm trying not to ask you to spy on her for me, but I'm at a loss right now Belle. I need your help, please," Robin said.

"I'll be glad to, let me get changed and I'll be on my way over and I'll call you as soon as I leave her house," Belle said.

"Thank you, Belle," Robin said as they ended the phone call.

Belle changed her clothes and quickly made her way over to Regina's, all the way over thinking what could have made her change her mind like this. If she was getting nervous over her relationship with Robin, that was one thing but for her to tell Robin it was to get back at Zelena, that did not make any sense to Belle. Ten minutes later, Belle was pulling up in front of Regina's house. She parked her car and headed to the door, where she rung the doorbell.

"Can I help you?" the maid asked.

"I'm Belle Gold. I'm a friend of Regina's, I'm here to see her," Belle said as she saw the nervous look on the maid's face. What was going on here?

"I'm sorry but Regina is not seeing visitors at this time," the maid said exactly what she had been told to tell anyone who came to see Regina by Jonathan Mills.

"Is she sick?" Belle asked.

"I'm sorry but she is not seeing visitors right now," the maid again repeated to Belle.

"Please, it's very important that I see her. If only for a few minutes, I promise not to keep her," Belle said as she watched the maid look around and then put her hand against her lips to make her be silent as she waved her own to follow her. The maid took her to Regina's room and told her to be as quiet as possible. Belle opened the door to find Regina laying on her bed, she turned when she heard the door opening.

"Belle? What are you doing here?" Regina asked as she got off the bed.

"I'm here to see you. OH MY GOD, REGINA! What happened to your face?" Belle said as she moved a hand to Regina's face to see the ugly purple bruise already on the side of Regina's face.

"I was going down the stairs and missed a step and fell, its not as bad as it looks I promise," Regina said as she tried to hide her face from the bruise being shown.

"Regina, that's not what happened. Tell me, please," Belle said.

"I fell, that's all," Regina said as she moved to stand in front of her bedroom windows.

"Regina, what happened with Robin?" Belle asked as Regina turned around to Belle.

"How do you know about that?" Regina asked.

"Robin called me, very upset over what you said to him.

"It was not going to work between us," Regina said. She hated to hear how upset Robin was with her phone call, but she had, had no choice.

"Regina, Robin wanted to talk to you. He even came here and Jonathan refused to let him see you," Belle said.

"He needs to stay away," Regina said. She knew Jonathan would stop Robin from seeing her, it did touch her heart that Robin had come to see her.

"Regina, did Jonathan do something to your face?" Belle asked thinking Jonathan was behind all this.

"What? No, I told you what happened Belle," Regina said.

"I know what you told me, Regina, but something else is going on and you have to let me help you. Let Robin help you, Regina." Belle said as she walked over to Regina. She watched the turmoil swirl around on Regina's face and eyes. "Please, Regina!" Belle said rather loudly as she grabbed Regina's arms, she pulled her hands away upon seeing Regina wince in pain.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked.

"Nothing," Regina said as Belle moved quickly and pushed her sleeve back to see the bruises on Regina's arms.

"Regina!" Belle said as she was stunned to see the bruises. "Who did that, Regina? And don't tell me you fell, those are hand prints on your arms, Regina."

"Belle, I need you to leave. Please, Belle," Regina pleaded with her to leave.

"Regina, you can't stay here. Not when you're being abused like this," Belle said.

"Belle, I can't. Look every thing will be alright now, please leave." Regina said.

"Regina, what's keeping you here?" Belle said as she thought of why she might stay here and take the abuse from Jonathan, suddenly it hit her. "Is it your mother? Regina, you can get her out of the house as well. Your mother would not want you to stay here and be treated like this. Tell your mom, Regina!"

"Belle...Don't tell Robin what you saw, please. Things will get worse if you do, once things die down, all will be right again," Regina said.

"Regina," Belle said.

"Please, Belle," Regina said as Belle was about to speak they heard someone calling her name.

"Regina! Come downstairs now!" Jonathan Mills hollered from far away.

"I have to go, Belle. When I've got him distracted you need to get out of the house," Regina said as she walked around Belle and headed downstairs where her step-father awaited her. Zelena was standing beside her father with her arms crossed and a devious smile on her face.

"You bellowed?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"Regina, tell your sister how sorry you are about messing with her date that night at the ball," Jonathan said.

"I'm sorry I messed with your plans for that night, Zelena," Regina said.

"Much better, Regina," Jonathan said.

"Now may I go?" Regina asked.

"You haven't spoken with Robin now have you?" Zelena asked.

"No, not one word," Regina said.

"Good girl, now get back upstairs and check on your mother," Jonathan said as Regina nodded and went upstairs. She went straight to her mother's room.

"Regina, it's so good to see you," Cora said as she saw her daughter.

"Hello mother, how are you doing today?" Regina asked as she sat on the bed by her mom.

"Better today than yesterday. Regina what's wrong?" Cora asked as she saw tears in her daughter's eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're feeling better," Regina said. She was glad her mother was doing better. Some days in the past, things had not looked good for her mom.

"Regina, I'm your mother. I know when things are not right with you, now tell me what happened to upset you?" Cora asked as Regina lowered her head. "Is it a man?"

"How, how did you know?" Regina asked.

"I told you, I'm your mother. We know these things, now tell me what happened?" Cora asked.

"It was just not going to work with us, I had to end things between us," Regina said.

"What was his name?" Cora asked.

"Robin, Robin Locksley. Mom don't tell Jonathan about any of this," Regina said.

"I won't darling, the Robin Locksley?" Cora asked.

"The very one, I met him a few days ago and things were good between us. Really good, but then things changed between us and I had no choice but to end things," Regina said.

"I'm so sorry Regina, I know how much you have had to deal with in the past few years, and I know you think things might be down for you right now, but don't give up on love. Trust me." Cora said as she took her daughter's hands in hers and kissed them. Regina hugged her mom, letting the tears flow down her cheeks.

"Regina, its obvious you have feelings for this man. If you think he's worth fighting for, and might can work things out, then don't give up." Cora said.

"I love you mother," Regina said.

"I love you too, Regina," Cora said as Regina left and went to her room. She was ready to go back to work on Monday to get away from this awful feeling, she wanted her mind on something else, instead of being so saddened over Robin.

Meanwhile, Robin was pacing at the restaurant where Belle had told him to meet her at in a quick text message. He couldn't sit down right now, he was so anxious for Belle to get here to find out what she knew.

"Robin," Belle said as she ran up to him.

"Belle, what did you find out?" Robin asked.

"Let's go outside to the patio first." Belle said as they quickly went out and shut the doors behind them. "She's in trouble, Robin."

"What kind of trouble?" Robin asked, already alarmed.

"When I got there, the maid told me she wasn't seeing visitors. I finally convinced her to let me see her." Belle said. "Oh, Robin she being abused there."

"Abused? What do you mean?" Robin asked, now he was angry.

"She has this ugly bruise to the side of her face, she told me she fell." Belle said as she saw the worry and anger on Robin's face. "She's lying, Robin. I think Jonathan hit her. She also has these finger tip looking bruises on her arms."

"I'll kill him!" Robin said as he made a move to leave, but was stopped in his tracks by Belle who placed a hand on his arm.

"Robin, wait! I think he's blackmailing her with something, I think he's using her mom against her." Belle said.

"I'll get them both of them out of the house then," Robin said as his fury was building since hearing about Regina being hurt by Jonathan. No man had a right to abuse a woman like that, especially not one who meant a lot to him. By God, he would never put his hands on Regina again, not if he had any say in it.

"Robin, she looks very afraid of him. There's more to it though, she won't tell me what it is," Belle said.

"I'm going to see her now," Robin said. "Thank you Belle."

"Robin, Jonathan is not going to let you into the house," Belle said.

"What do you suggest I do? Just let him keep abusing the woman that I-" Robin stopped talking as he realized what he had been about to say.

"The woman that you love," Belle said quietly.

"Yes, and Jonathan Mills is not going to hurt her again," Robin promised.

"Robin, don't go to the house. Instead tomorrow is Sunday, go to the stables. Regina goes riding on Sunday afternoons," Belle told him.

"Alright, but if she doesn't appear tomorrow at the stables, I'm going to the house and get her and her mother out," Robin said as Belle nodded. For a split second, she was so happy that her friend had a man who was in love with her and was fighting for her. But given the situation she was so frightened for her friend as well.

That night Robin lay in his bed, his thoughts were consumed by worry for Regina. Was she alright? Had she been abused again? She had better be alright, because the world was not long for Jonathan Mills if Robin find out otherwise. He finally went to sleep but dreamed of Regina the whole night.

The next morning he ate a quick breakfast before heading to the stables, he was there early but he didn't care. He was not going to take a chance of missing her just in case. An hour passed, then two. He was sitting in the stall, his legs bouncing as he was nervous she was not going to appear. He stood up as he heard the sound of footsteps, he looked and saw a brunette walking towards another stall. It was her! He quickly left the stall he was in and walked up behind her, she was putting the harness on the horse in front of her.

"Hello, Regina," Robin spoke gently.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N-Thanks to all who read, review, message, fav, follow. I appreciate it all so much!**_

Regina turned around to see Robin standing there behind her. "Robin, what are you doing here?" He looked so good, she just looked at him. She had not seen him since yesterday, when they were happy together.

"I told you I wasn't going to give up on you, on us. Now tell me what happened to cause you to change your mind about us?" Robin said as he walked up to her slowly, even though he wanted to run up to her, but he knew she would bolt like a new colt he had.

"Robin, it's not going to work. I've told you this, now please leave me alone," Regina said. It was taking every thing she had to try to push him away from her. Her heart was breaking having to say this to him, but she had to protect her mother.

"Regina, I'll leave you be if you'll tell me who hit your face," Robin said as he saw her move her head as if to hide it from him. It angered him that she was protecting the bastard who had done this to her. "It was Jonathan, wasn't it?"

"What? No, I fell that's all," Regina said as she tried to move past him, but Robin was not going to let this go. It was too important, s_he_ was too important to him.

"Regina, don't lie to me. We were having a good time yesterday, you were letting that guard of yours down to me finally. You were looking forward to spending more time with me last night, until you went into your home." Robin said as he kept her eyes on his. "Now tell me the truth, don't protect that bastard."

"Robin," Regina was saying but stopped upon Robin putting his hands on her arms causing her to wince lightly.

"Your arms, I'm so sorry Regina I forgot," Robin said as he moved her shirt up to see her arms for himself, his anger intensified at seeing the harm she had suffered from his neglect. He knew he was not responsible for what had happened, but he couldn't let it go that if he had brought her home with him instead she wouldn't have the bruises she does now.

"How did you know about that?" Regina asked as she knew as soon as she said the words who had told him. "Belle, of course."

"Don't blame her, I'm not ashamed to admit I asked her to check on you for me," Robin said.

"Robin, you have to leave," Regina said.

"I'm not going to leave you alone so you can go back into that house and be hit again," Robin said. "What kind of man do you think I am? That I can just let you leave and be hit by that monster again?"

"You're not my husband and you can't tell me what to do!" Regina yelled at him.

"No, I'm not. Not yet, but I can do this," Robin said as he bent at the waist and hoisted her fireman carry over his shoulder, to her kicking and screaming antics. He was careful of where he knew her bruises were.

"Put me down this instant!" Regina screamed at him as she pummeled his back to be put back down.

"Regina, stop it! I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore, what can you not understand about that?" Robin screamed back at her as he started walking towards a huge pile of hay and gently lowered her onto it. Once he had her on the hay, he straddled her hips with his legs to keep her from running from him, again.

"Regina, you have to listen to me. Calm down for a second," Robin said as she was hitting him with her hands, he let her do it without restraining her wrists.

"You have to let me go!" Regina yelled at him.

"After you listen to me!" Robin said loudly, she had to listen to him. He had to find a way to get through to her.

"And why should I do something like that?" Regina asked.

"Because I love you damnit!" Robin yelled at her. His words caused her to stop her from hitting at him instantly.

"You what?" Regina asked.

"I'm in love with you, Regina," Robin confessed. "And I think you have feelings for me as well."

"You can't be in love with me," Regina said. There was no way Robin was in love with her.

"Regina, it took me to think of someone hurting you, of someone putting their hands on you in anger to cause you pain to make me realize how I much I loved you." Robin said. "That's the truth."

"Robin," Regina whispered. She could see the truth in his eyes.

"How do you feel about me, Regina. Please answer me," Robin said.

"I...I'm in love-" Regina was saying when she heard her name being called.

"Regina! Where are you?" Zelena called out as Robin turned his head and was about to speak, when Regina put a hand over his mouth to silence him. He saw the pleading look in her face to not let Zelena know he was there.

"Regina!" Zelena called again. Regina moved so that Robin was forced to sit back on his feet. She quickly moved before Zelena could find them together. She straightened her clothes before running out of the stall to where Zelena was.

"Zelena, what are you doing here?" Regina asked. Zelena never came riding, she hated getting dirty.

"Daddy wants you back at the house, so he sent me to come after you. Why is there hay in your hair?" Zelena asked as she pulled a few strands out. "Are you having a roll in the hay with a stable boy again?" Zelena's phrase of using her pet name for Daniel brought back pain, along with worry about Robin being found out. She prayed he would stay hidden away from Zelena's prying eyes.

"No, I was just brushing the horse," Regina said.

"Oh. Well good, because I better not find out you're rolling around in the hay with Robin Locksley. He warned you to stay away from him. Or daddy won't be too happy with you, now will he?" Zelena asked. Just then there was the sound of a bang against the stall door.

"What was that?" Zelena asked as she started walking towards the stall where Robin was hidden.

"It was just the horse, he gets anxious to be ridden sometimes." Regina said.

"Ugly beasts," Zelena said. "Well, hurry up. Daddy wants you home as soon as possible," Zelena said as she left the barn and headed towards her car.

"So Jonathan warned you to stay away from me?" Robin asked as Regina turned around to look at him.

"It doesn't matter," Regina said.

"It matters a whole lot. What is he using against you to stay there?" Robin asked as he was now only inches from her. "Your mother?" He saw the way her eyes cut at him that he had guessed correctly. "Regina, you have to let me help you."

"I can't, not now. If I do he's going to hurt my mother," Regina said as Robin pulled her into his arms.

"I won't let that happen. We can go to your house and remove her from the house right now," Robin said.

"If we do that he'll ruin her, I can't let my mother loose everything she has worked so hard for," Regina said.

"When?" Robin asked.

"Give me a few days, and I'll be back in touch with you. But please don't call me," Regina said as she hugged him back, it felt so good to be held in his arms.

"I'm letting you go on one promise, Regina," Robin said as he pulled back to look into her face. "You have to promise me, that if Jonathan threatens you or hurts you, you'll call me or the police." Regina looked at him and he knew she was torn, but she nodded instead.

"I will," Regina said.

"You never did tell me how you felt about me," Robin said.

"I'm in love with you too," Regina said. Robin lowered his mouth and kissed her lips gently.

"I'm afraid for you love. Be careful love, I couldn't bare if it anything was to happen to you," Robin said. His worry for her had not decreased not by the slightest.

"I will be careful," Regina said. "I have to go." She pulled away from him and was walking out of the stables when she heard Robin speak again.

"Oh, and just for the record, your stallion does get anxious to be ridden by a certain lady," Robin said as he winked at her before she left.

Regina hurried to her car and drove back to her house, her mood was somewhat lightened over Robin's appearance in the stables. And how he said he was afraid for her. But the biggest thing was him telling her how he was in love with her, and she had told him how she was feeling. For the first time since Daniel, she was in love with another man. She had true feelings about Robin, they had come out of nowhere but they were here now. And she knew after seeing him today they were not going anywhere.

She arrived at her home a few minutes later, she parked her car and took a deep breath before she went inside the house. She immediately started heading to her mother's room.

"It's about time you came home," Jonathan said from behind her causing Regina to jump slightly.

"I see you sent your flying monkey after me. What was so important that I had to leave the stables?" Regina asked.

"What your tone missy, watch it. I don't think you should be going out, not now when your mother is just getting on the mend," Jonathan said.

"Like you care," Regina said.

"I'm the one in control here, don't you ever forget that, Regina," Jonathan said as he then turned and made way for his study. Regina just rolled her eyes and headed towards her mother's room.

"Mother, how are you feeling today?" Regina asked as she came into her mother's room.

"Today is a better day," Cora said as she saw her daughter smile. It wasn't just a smile of happiness over her having a good day, there was more there. "What is making you happy right now?"

"I'm just happy that you are feeling good today," Regina said. She was, she was glad her mother was having a better day than some of the others in recent history.

"Regina, I'm your mother. I know when some thing is wrong and when something is right, now tell me," Cora said.

"When did you become so bossy?" Regina asked.

"The day you were born," Cora said as Regina just smiled.

"You remember me telling you about Robin?" Regina asked as Cora nodded and smiled, she had hoped that this man was going to fix whatever had gone wrong between him and her daughter. And from the look on her daughter's face, he had.

"Well things are getting better between us. But mother, please don't speak of this to anyone, especially Zelena and Jonathan," Regina said.

"Regina, is Jonathan doing something I should know of?" Cora asked as Regina's expression changed and she slowly shook her head, that was when Cora saw the dark bruise on the side of her daughter's face. "Regina, oh my god, what happened to your face?"

Regina moved her hand to her face immediately as if to hide it, but it was too late, she had seen it. "It's nothing, I was going up the stairs too quickly and missed a step. Clumsy me."

"Regina, are you sure?" Cora asked. Something was not right here, her daughter was not clumsy.

"I'm fine mother, now I need to go make some phone calls. Is there anything I can do for you?" Regina asked.

"I was hoping to go out into the back patio later, to enjoy watching the sun set. Do you think you could help me?" Cora asked.

"I would love to. I'll see you later," Regina said as she kissed the side of her mother's face before leaving her room. She made her way to her room, where she saw she had several missed texts from Robin.

**Are you alright?**

**I worry for you**

**If you can, please call me or at least text me to give me a sign**

**I love you Regina**

**If you need me, call me**

Regina smiled at his concern and his last text was the one who made her heart go all a flutter. He had admitted he was in love with her, the words she never thought she would hear again. Just the day before she would have been overjoyed at his words, and the love she felt for him. She had to figure out a way to get out of this mess, once her mother was strong enough, they would both get out of this house. And going by her mother's recent days, it wouldn't be too much longer. She sent Robin a quick text to try to stop his worry.

Robin was in his living room, pacing the floor as he waited for any reply from Regina to his texts. He was half tempted to just go over there and get Regina and her mother out of that house now. He could handle Jonathan Mills, he had no doubt. His phone dinged signaling he had a text, he quickly looked and smiled at the text Regina had sent him.

**DITTO**

Robin's relief was short lived as he remembered the dangerous environment she was in, he made a promise to himself that if Jonathan put his hands on her again, he would pummel the man and make sure the woman he loved was not in danger anymore. He made a quick phone call to his lawyer, to ask him a few legal questions.

In his study, Jonathan was putting the baby monitor down as he had just listened to the conversation between his wife and Regina. So, Regina was seeing Locksley again. Well, he was going to have to put a stop to that, and he knew just how to do it. He picked up the phone and made a phone call.

"Victor Whale, it's Jonathan Mills. We have business to do," Jonathan said with a devious smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Robin was on the phone again with his lawyer going over the finer points of their conversation from the night before.

"And you're sure this will make sure he can't do anything to her?" Robin was asking his lawyer.

"I'm sure sir. With what you are proposing, Jonathan Mills would have no leverage." Robin's lawyer confirmed for him.

"Then keep going on the paperwork I will need done. I plan on this being over in just a few days," Robin said as a few moments later the conversation was over. Robin left his home and drove into town, he made a few stops while he was there. The last stop to Robin was the most important one.

"Mr. Locksley, it's so good to see you." The owner of the store was telling Robin as he walked in.

"Hello George, how is the family?" Robin asked as he walked to the man and shook his hand.

"Fine, fine. So I have to confess, I was a little surprised to hear your request yesterday," George said.

"So you have it ready?" Robin asked.

"Oh yes, sir," George confirmed. It had been a big rush order but when dealing with someone like Robin Locksley, he knew it was a once in a lifetime deal.

"Thank you, George," Robin said as George motioned for him to follow him to the back of the store. He pulled out the special item and presented it for Robin to check. Robin moved it in his hands, letting the light catch it just right. He started to smile as he thought of the moment he would be using this.

"Does it meet your request?" George asked. He was a little nervous with this special order, but he thought he had nailed it.

"It's perfect, George," Robin said as he handed it back to George.

"I'll wrap it up for you," George said as they made their way to the cash register again, he rung up the order with Robin giving him his credit card. Once it was done, George handed him a bag with the special order inside of it.

"Good luck, Robin," George said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, George," Robin said as he nodded at him before leaving the store. He checked his phone to make sure he had not missed any messages from Regina. He frowned when he saw he did not have any from her yet. His errands had took some time but his worry for her had not wavered yet. He was glad he had told her exactly what he was feeling towards her, so that hopefully when this happened, it would not be a complete surprise for her. He headed to his house to start making other arrangements.

"Yes, this is Robin Locksley and I'm calling about making a reservation at your hotel," Robin said to the hotel operator. He was asked about when he would be coming to their hotel, Robin confirmed it would be by next weekend. And it would be for two guests.

Meanwhile Victor Whale had just arrived at the home of Jonathan Mills, he was shown to Jonathan's study where Jonathan was waiting for him.

"Victor, how good to see you," Jonathan said as Victor walked in.

"Likewise, now how can I help you?" Victor asked as he stood in front of his desk.

"One thing I have always admired about you Victor, you're always direct and to the point," Jonathan said. "Won't you have a drink?"

"This is not a social call Jonathan, you're plotting something and you need my help to do it. So just get to the point," Victor said.

"Have a seat Victor," Jonathan said. Victor did as he said and raised his eyebrows as to tell him to go on. "Now, I have a little problem. A problem that, yes I need your help with. There's a man that my daughter Zelena is interested in, one she is determined to marry one day very soon."

"That's all well and nice, but how can I help you with that?" Victor asked. "I'm a doctor not a dating specialist Jonathan."

"And you're being a doctor is exactly what I need your help with," Jonathan said. "You see my step-daughter Regina has caught the attention of this Robin Locksley, and he is blinded by Regina."

"I still don't see what any of this has to do with me," Victor said, clearly confused by this whole situation.

"I'm going to arrange a special meeting with Robin and Zelena, and you're going to help me that after this happens, Robin won't have any chance of a future with Regina," Jonathan said.

Regina was on a high now, her mother was really starting to show improvement. Last night that had a great time on the patio with just the two of them. They enjoyed some tea and conversation, Cora telling her stories of when Regina was a little girl. Her mother looked so great last night, surely it wouldn't be much longer and then they both could get out of here for good. Regina knew if she told her mother about what Jonathan had done to her, that Cora would divorce Jonathan and get away from him for good. Regina didn't want to add the stress to her mother's life right now, but soon she would have no choice. She couldn't loose Robin, not after waiting for a long time and truth be told, given up that happiness was something she would ever have again.

"Hello?" Regina asked as she picked up her phone, it had been ringing as she had come into her room. She hadn't even looked to see who it was, instead just answering it to silence it from Jonathan's prying ears.

"Hello, beautiful," Robin said, he was so glad to hear her voice.

"Robin, we can't talk now," Regina said.

"Are you alone?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but it's too dangerous right now for us to talk," Regina said.

"Has Jonathan threatened you again? Has he put his hands on you?" Robin asked. If her answers were yes to either or both, he was going over there and picking her up over his shoulder if need be to get her out of that house.

"No, no Robin I promise he hasn't," Regina answered. That much was true, but she had a gut feeling Jonathan was up to something. He never would let something go if he wanted it.

"I want to see you, Regina," Robin said. He believed her but he wanted to see for himself that she was alright.

"We will, soon Robin I promise," Regina said. She wanted to see him as well, but she didn't want to raise Jonathan's suspicion right now.

"When?" Robin asked.

"Tomorrow?" Regina asked.

"I don't like this, not any of this, Regina," Robin said.

"I know Robin, just give me a little more time. Once my mother is a little better, I'm going to tell her everything," Regina said.

"I don't think your mother would jeopardize you being put in danger, versus her health. Parents first instincts are to protect their children," Robin said.

"Spoken like a father," Regina said.

"Well when I do have children, they will be protected to the best of my ability," Robin said as he pictured children, his children with Regina in particular.

"I have no doubt about that of you," Regina said as she pictured herself holding a little baby with beautiful eyes, _Robin's eyes._ She was smiling as she heard something in the hallway right then. "Robin, I have to go." She quicked ended the call and walked to the door, opening it she looked into the hallway, but didn't see anything or anybody. She decided to go check on her mother right then.

Zelena walked into Regina's bedroom, and looked around to make sure she was alone. She then walked over to the night stand and spotted what she was looking for, Regina's phone. She quickly picked it up, frowning when she saw Regina's last text. It was from Robin, it said only three words but they enraged Zelena.

**I love you**

Robin was in love with Regina, this could not be happening! Regina was just a little shy mouse, she was the one who was sexy and risk taking one. She was not going to let Regina get away with this! Robin was hers! She would erase Robin's feelings of Regina, and make him fall in love with her. She started typing exactly what her father had told her to send Robin.

**Meet me at the country club in an hour, my room is 207. I have ordered us some champagne, have a glass until I can get there. Go to the front desk, I have a key waiting for you.**

Zelena smiled as she saw where Robin had read the text and was typing a reply to her.

**I'll be there. See you soon.**

Zelena was happy that everything seemed to be going exactly according to her father's plan. Before too long, Robin would be hers! She would soon be _Mrs. Robin Locksley_. She quickly erased the recent text messages she had sent and the ones she had received. She put the phone down and left the room. Hurrying to leave the house, she had to get to the country club to help set the plan in motion.

Robin quickly made his way to the country club, he was so happy that he was going to be able to see Regina soon. He would be able to hold her in his arms, he brought the special order he had made George do with him, just in case. He wondered what had made her change her mind, but it didn't matter now. She would soon be in front of him. He arrived at the country club and was given an envelope by the worker at the desk. He made his way to the room, he looked around the room, seeing the beautiful flowers all around the room. There was also a bottle of champagne chilling by the bed with one glass already poured for him. He took a swallow, then another. Before too long it was empty and he was pouring himself another drink.

He looked at his watch, Regina must be running late. He hoped it was not because of Jonathan. He rubbed his eyes as he walked around the room, feeling tired all of a sudden. He drunk the rest of his champagne and decided to lay down for a little while. He wanted to be alert when Regina came to the room. He laid on the bed and closed his eyes, just a quick power nap was all he would need. He didn't see or hear the room's door open and see a figure walk into the room, a devious smile on their face.

Two hours later, Regina was just helping her mother back to her room, they had went outside again and had a quick bite to eat as they had enjoyed spending time with one another. It felt like old times with her mother. She had a certain spunk to her and looked to be getting stronger. She went to her room and checked her phone, she frowned as she saw the message.

**Regina I need to see you, it's important! I'm at the country club, my room is 207. Hurry!**

Something must be wrong, she quickly grabbed her keys and purse and made her way downstairs and out the side door without Jonathan catching her. She got into her car and quickly made her way over to the club, she went to room 207 and knocked on the door. She waited and waited, putting her head to the door she couldn't hear anything. She put her hand on the door and found it unlocked, she opened the door and turned on the lights.

"Robin?" Regina said as she was shocked by what she saw on the bed.

"Mmm, what?" Robin said as he raised his head from the bed to see Regina standing there.

"How could you?" Regina asked.

"How could I what?" Robin asked, clearly confused. He felt like he had just been boxing with his trainer.

"Now darling, she had to find out about us sooner or later," a female voice said from behind him. Robin turned and saw Zelena in the bed with him, and that's when he realized he was naked in the bed, and from the looks of it so was Zelena.

"What are you doing in bed with me?" Robin asked.

"Oh dearie, the better question is what haven't we done in this bed?" Zelena said as she leaned forward and mashed her lips against his. Robin pushed her from him, clearly disgusted.

"You two deserve one another!" Regina said as she stormed out of the room.

"Regina, wait!" Robin said as he flung back the covers, but then realized he was naked. He grabbed a sheet, but Zelena held onto it, not letting it go.

"Come back to bed, lover," Zelena said as she ran her tongue over her lips.

"I don't know what has happened but I know I would never touch you," Robin said.

"That's right, you keep telling yourself that," Zelena said as Robin knew that the further he kept talking with Zelena, the further that Regina was getting from him. He then pulled on the sheet, pulling it out of Zelena's hands and chased after Regina. He heard Zelena calling his name from behind him, but he didn't care. Regina was the only thing that mattered.

"Regina!" Robin called as he ran through the club. He knew he was getting all sorts of looks because he was almost naked, but he didn't care. He couldn't loose Regina. He saw her running out of the main door, and made a mad dash for her.

"Regina!" Robin said as he saw her turn but kept going towards her car. She was unlocking it and reaching for the car door when he caught up to her finally.

"Regina, please listen to me!" Robin said as he shut the door to stop her from leaving.

"You have nothing that I want to hear. I can't believe I thought you were in love with me, and I was stupid enough to fall in love with you," Regina said as the tears flowed from her eyes.

"Regina, nothing happened in that room," Robin promised her.

"You were in bed with Zelena, and from the looks of it had been for hours," Regina said as she pulled on the door, but Robin was not budging.

"Regina, I love you more than anything!" Robin was desperate now, she might not believe him about Zelena but she had to believe that he loved her.

"Then that is your misfortune. There has only been one man who was dedicated to me, and his name was Daniel," Regina said as she showed him her bracelet, _Daniel's bracelet._

"Regina, you have to believe me. I am dedicated to you, I don't know what happened in that room, but I promise you nothing happened between Zelena and me," Robin said.

"Then maybe you should hurry up and go back, maybe Zelena has the time for you," Regina said as Robin made a move to put his hands on her shoulders. Regina's anger and hurt were taking over right now and in that moment she did something she had never done before, she raised her knee and promptly proceeded to knee Robin in the groin, causing him to buckle to the ground instantly. She opened her car door and drove off, leaving Robin behind.

Robin was in tremendous pain, once he was able to stand he did gingerly. He heard the manager of the country club coming over to him, telling him how the guests at the country club should hold a certain standard and that clearly Robin was not a man of morals or standards. Robin clearly upset with the whole situation, did something he had never done before. He let the sheet go and walked back into the club to gather his things and leave. He noticed that he received a lot of looks as he did so, Robin found the room empty now. No sign of Zelena and he was thankful for that. He didn't know how he was going to fix this, but he had to find out what had happened to cause all of this. And he knew exactly where he had to start.

_Jonathan Mills_


	11. Chapter 11

"JONATHAN!" Robin yelled out as he walked into Jonathan's house. He was mad, no he was furious, no he was pissed off! He was not leaving until he found out exactly what had happened tonight.

"Can I help you Locksley?" Jonathan asked as he came out of the den towards Robin with a sly smile on his face and a drink in his hand.

"What did you do?" Robin asked as he walked up to him. His hands were clenched and he was trying his anger under control.

"Can you be more specific?" Jonathan asked.

"You and your daughter did something to me tonight, and I want to know what," Robin said.

"I've been here all day thank you very much." Jonathan said. "But Zelena did tell me she was meeting you tonight. Did you two have a good time?"

"Your daughter got into bed with me and pretended that we had been intimate, in front of Regina. And you're going to tell me what she did exactly," Robin said.

"Oh, so you and my little girl have had relations? So should I call you son now?" Jonathan asked as he turned and walked away from Robin.

"I would rather become a monk then be with your daughter," Robin said.

"How dare you!" Jonathan said.

"No, how dare you! You hit Regina, you sorry son of a bitch!" Robin yelled and pulled back his fist and hit Jonathan as hard as he could, knocking the older man flat on the floor.

"Daddy!" Zelena yelled as she ran towards her father. "How could you?"

"How could I? That scum loves to beat up on the woman I love, your step sister. Now what game did you play today?" Robin asked as he leaned towards her on the floor holding her father's head on her lap.

"First you have sex with me, then you're acting like this?" Zelena asked.

"WE DID NOT HAVE SEX!" Robin yelled at her. "You crawled into my bed while I was sleeping, and I suspect you knew Regina was coming to see me. Admit it!"

"I'll admit no such thing! I don't have to drug a man to get them to have sex with me!" Zelena said and put a hand over her mouth as she realize what she had admitted to.

"You drugged me? Are you completely insane?" Robin asked as it all made sense now. The already poured up glass of champagne, his feeling tired all of a sudden. He wasn't for sure but now he suspected that Zelena had been the one who had texted him from Regina's phone. All this was some sick plan to turn Regina against him. But why?

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Zelena said.

"If you don't tell me why you did this, I'll have no choice but to call the police about this matter," Robin said.

"You wouldn't," Zelena said.

"You have three seconds," Robin said.

"Alright! I wanted Regina to suffer like she made me suffer when she stole you from me!" Zelena said.

"Zelena I was never yours, not now, not ever! Get that through your head!" Robin was now yelling at her.

"But you would have been mine if you would have matched my rocket that night at the ball," Zelena said.

"You'll do anything to hurt Regina, even let your father beat on her. Tell your dead desperate daddy if he so much as looks at Regina ever again, I'll put him in the hospital. And that is a promise," Robin said as he turned and made to go upstairs, he knew Regina's room was upstairs but he didn't know where exactly.

He had to find her and explain to her everything he had learned from Zelena. He knew from her eyes this looked bad, very bad. He wasn't upset that she was angry with him, he could very well see how any normal person would not take it too good if they found the person that they were in love with, in bed with another person. He could fix this, he knew he could. He was in the process of opening and closing doors, trying to find Regina but there was no sign of her. He saw movement in the corner of his eye and saw a woman standing there. It was Regina's mother, he had met her at a charity event years ago.

"Mrs. Mills, I'm Robin Locksley," Robin said.

"I know who you are. Regina's not here," Cora said.

"Do you know where she might be?" Robin asked. He believed her, he had no reason to doubt her words to him.

"In a moment. Robin did you mean what you said? Did Jonathan hit my daughter?" Cora asked.

"I hate to have to tell you this, but yes. He bruised the side of her face and put bruises on her arms. And yes I saw them for myself," Robin said. He saw Cora put her hands to her face and start to cry, he made a move to go to her. "I'm sorry."

"She didn't tell me, why didn't she tell me?" Cora asked more to herself than to Robin.

"From what she has told me, Jonathan threatened to take everything from you both if she didn't stay away from me," Robin said.

"I'm so sorry for what Jonathan did to you, to both of you with his and Zelena's sick scheme," Cora said.

"Mrs. Mills, please I have to find Regina," Robin said.

"Of course, try the stables first. If she's not there, go to lake on the east side. We have an old cabin there, she used to love going there when she was little," Cora said.

"Thank you. Can I get you out of here?" Robin asked.

"I can take of that myself, but thank you. And Robin I also heard you say that you're in love with my daughter," Cora said as she saw Robin nod. "My daughter is very head strong, and she keeps a lot in. She was devastated by the loss of her first love, and had given up on ever finding it again. But I feel that with you, she has found it again," Cora said.

"I love your daughter very much, and she has confessed to being in love with me as well. And once this has all passed over. I would like to have a conversation about this more with you, but right now I have to find her," Robin said as she nodded and Robin took off from the house. He would go to the stables, then the cabin and if neither showed any signs of Regina, then he didn't know what else to do but call the police to help find her.

He arrived at the stables in no time, but there was no sign of Regina. He had tried calling her over and over on her cell phone but it was going to voice mail every single time. His frustrations were growing, if only she would let him explain what had happened. What really had happened. He then set off towards the cabin that Cora had told him to drive, the drive took longer but he arrived there within the hour. He let out a sigh of relief as he spotted a car in driveway. He quickly parked his car and headed for the cabin's door. He could see lights coming from the inside. He knocked on the door and called out her name.

"Regina! It's Robin, please let me in!" Robin said at the door.

"Go away!" Regina said from the inside. She knew there was no use in trying to pretend she wasn't here. He had already seen her car. But how had he found out about this cabin? She had never spoken about it before.

"Regina, you have to let me explain what happened. What really happened with Zelena," Robin said. He smiled as the cabin's door was flung open.

"I already know what happened between you two. You obviously couldn't wait and have to have your needs taken care of, so since one sister wasn't ready, you thought hey why not try the other then," Regina said.

"I can wait longer than you think. And nothing happened with Zelena," Robin said. "Please let me come in."

"Fine," Regina said as she made room to let him come inside. "But know this, you're not staying."

"Regina, nothing went on between Zelena and me. It was all a set up," Robin said as he closed the door behind him.

"You expect me to believe that?" Regina asked.

"There is only one woman that I want to make love to and it's not Zelena. It's you! I want you under me or on top of me, I dream about that. You're the one I'm in love with, the only one!" Robin said trying to get through to her.

"You're just like all other men, you always want something on the side. Only this time you wanted my step sister," Regina said. She was hurt that Robin had slept with someone else, but knowing it was Zelena only added to the hurt.

"I was drugged!" Robin yelled at her.

"Right, little Zelena put a ruffie in your drink I guess?" Regina said as she couldn't believe he was trying to get her to believe his lies. She had once, but never again.

"That's exactly what she did, Regina. She must have used your phone, because I got a message from who I thought was you to meet you at the club earlier, and when I got there, there was a glass of champagne already poured up and waiting on me. I drunk two glasses and a short time later I was feeling very tired, so I laid down to wait for you. The next thing I know you were walking into the room, Regina," Robin told her everything he knew.

"So did you two?" Regina asked, she hated that she asked but she had to know.

"I honestly don't think so, but I have no memory of it. Nothing," Robin answered.

"But if she did, that means she raped you," Regina said.

"Yes," Robin answered. He hated that all this was happening, he could take what might have happened to him. But to see the pain in Regina's eyes was what was hurting him the most.

"Why should I believe you?" Regina asked.

"Because you want to, Regina," Robin said as he took her gently by her shoulders and placed one hand under her chin to raise her gaze to meet his. "You're in love with me, as much as I am with you. Your heart is telling you to trust me, but your head is recalling what you saw in that room. Your step father help plan this little plan with Zelena, to somehow get me to fall for her, but my heart is already taken by you and I have no desire to ever get it back. This is true."

Regina looked in his eyes the whole time as he had been speaking to her, she knew then everything he was saying was true. When she saw his head start to lower she did not pull back from him, instead she met him halfway and gave him a slow, drugging kiss.

Like a dying man in search of the only thing that would substain him, Robin hauled her against him. His hands cupping her sweet backside, while his mouth made love to hers. Heat against heat, her tongue met his as they took and gave, their kisses turning fevered.

"I believe you," Regina said against his mouth. She was breathless, her voice husky. Robin looked down into her face and smiled lightly before covering her mouth one last time, his body so hard, so ready. And she followed his movement, pressing her hips up against his erection. Need filled him almost to the point of pain, yet he fought himself and released her. Now was not the time for them to make love, but very soon.

"We can't, not now," Robin said regretfully. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up and carry her into the nearest bedroom, or the wall behind her, or even the kitchen table he saw out of the corner of his eye.

"You don't want me?" Regina asked. She thought he was right there with her.

"I think you have felt how much I want you, but I want more than just your body. I want your trust and I want you to have no regrets after tonight. If we did make love tonight, I fear you would regret it in the morning, and I want nothing between us like that. No regrets, but know this, I swear to God I won't be a gentleman for much longer," Robin said.

"Gentlemen are over-rated anyways," Regina said. "How did you find me anyways?"

"Your mother told me where you might be," Robin answered. "I have a quick talk with her, I also punched Jonathan a few times."

"Oh Robin, tell me you didn't," Regina said. She knew there would be hell to pay for that.

"Yes, seeing that man and knowing what he did to you not just today, but to see these bruises and being face to face with the bastard who did it, I couldn't help myself," Robin said.

"But my mother, and he'll take everything from us," Regina said.

"No he won't, he won't have any control over you," Robin said.

"You don't know that," Regina said.

"Yes, I do," Robin said. "Trust me."

"I do, Robin. But I have to get mother out of there, he'll take all this out on her," Regina said as she moved from him and started to the door.

"Wait, Regina, let me drive us back," Robin said as together they headed to his car and were on their way back to the house. All the way there, Regina's nerves were on edge, she prayed her mother was alright. Once they arrived, Regina ran into the house with Robin right behind her.

"It's quiet, too quiet," Regina said.

"Let's get your mother and get out of here," Robin said as they headed upstairs to Cora's room. They entered her room, but there was no sign of Cora.

"He's done something, I know it," Regina said.

"We don't know this just yet," Robin said as they left the room and started searching all over the house, they finally went to Jonathan's study, Robin entered first and after taking a few steps was hit over the head with an iron object.

"Robin!" Regina yelled as she saw it happen in front of her. She immediately went to his side, but Robin was out cold. She turned and saw Jonathan standing there with a sinister look on his face, a crazed look.

"Well, well if it isn't the little slut back with her boy toy," Jonathan said as he started walking towards her. Regina got up to meet him, trying to keep his attention from Robin and on her instead.

"What? Is Zelena here?" Regina said as Jonathan backhanded her down to the floor.

"All you had to do was stay away from him, but you couldn't do that now could you? You have to have him between your thighs didn't you? Well now you're going to pay for that," Jonathan said as he pulled out a syringe. Regina didn't know what was in it, but she knew it was going to be bad for her. She tried to move to the side to get away but was stopped by Jonathan and he was in the process of putting the needle in her arm when he was hit from behind.

"Not my daughter, you bastard!" Cora yelled as she had a paperweight in her hand, she had hit him on the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

"Mother," Regina said as she went to her mother, hugging her.

"Regina, I'm so sorry for what you've had to go through," Cora said. By this time Robin was waking up finally, he went over to Jonathan making sure he was alive but out cold still.

"Regina," Robin said as Regina left her mother's embrace for Robin's.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked.

"Have I ever told you how hard headed I am?" Robin asked.

"You don't have to tell me, I have witnessed it many times over," Regina said as he hugged her tighter to him.

"I called the cops, they should be here for any minute," Cora said as Robin and Regina both turned to look at her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mills," Robin said.

"No, thank you Robin. For looking out after my daughter when I couldn't," Cora said, as the cops started to arrive. After getting all the details from Robin, Regina and Cora, Jonathan was handcuffed and arrested and taken to the police station.

"What about Zelena?" Regina asked once they were alone.

"I haven't seen her all day," Cora said. "She must have ran off."

"Don't think about her anymore, we're together and this is true," Robin said as he hugged her.

"I'm going to leave you two alone, and try to get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow," Cora said as she hugged her daughter once before going up to her bedroom.

"You alright?" Robin asked once they were alone.

"As long as I'm with you," Regina said as he pulled her into a long hug.

"I better leave and let you get some sleep as well," Robin said.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Regina asked as Robin raised his eyebrows at her. "Just sleep, I just want to go to sleep in your arms tonight." Robin smiled and nodded and the two of them headed upstairs to her room, and fell asleep in each other's arms that night. Robin kept a close embrace on Regina all through the night, he had the woman of his dreams beside him. Everything was not worked out after the day's events but Robin was looking forward to them putting the past behind them, and he looked forward to their futures.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N-This is going to be my last update for a few days, my life is changing and I'm not going to be able to write as much, except on Fridays and the weekends when I have time.**_

The next morning Regina woke up surrounded in a cocoon of warmth and comfort of his arms. She felt strong arms all around her, and she looked to see one of Robin's legs over hers, as if to keep her anchored to him. She smiled as she thought he was almost afraid to let her go as much as she was him, as she looked to see her hands gripping his shirt.

"All right?" Robin asked when he noticed she was awake. Regina lifted her eyes to his blue eyes. He had not slept much, she could see the alertness in the cast of his face.

"Yes," Regina breathed as she moved away from him slightly.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, he didn't know how, but he had been aware for some time when things were bothering her.

"I just thought of all that my family had done to you," Regina said. Why was he still with her after everything he had been forced to go through since meeting her?

"Regina," Robin said as he cupped her cheek in his hand. "What I've been through is not your fault, and for the record your family has given me the most important thing ever. You."

"But Robin, first Jonathan tearing us apart, then Zelena drugging you. And we don't even know if she forced you to have sex with her yet and from the looks of it, we won't be finding out since she has skipped town," Regina said.

"Regina, we can get through this together," Robin said. "As long as I have your faith in me."

"You have it. I'm sorry for not believing in you yesterday, but seeing you in bed with another woman...it just set me off," Regina explained.

"I understand, I can imagine I would have reacted in a very similar way if I was in your situation," Robin said as of just the thought of Regina with another man made him jealous and it hadn't even happened yet.

"Well you won't have to worry about me with another man. I only have eyes for one very sexy man," Regina said.

"Sexy? Hmm I like the sound of this already," Robin said.

"Well stick around, I'm sure you'll be getting more," Regina said as she saw the look pass on his face, and realized her what she had implied.

"Regina, I want you to know that since you have come into my life, you have come first with me," Robin said as he pulled her back into his arms. "You know it's good between us the way it is right now. We have connected since the moment we met, we connect on levels that no one else even comes close."

It felt good just feeling his chest rising and falling with each breath he took.

"I feel like I have been like a hollow man all these years without you, only existing but not living," Robin said.

"I do want us to make love together Regina, don't doubt that. But it's not just sex, Regina. It could never be just sex between us, we're connected on an emotional and mental level, and yes physical. You captured my interest the night at the ball, this stunning woman who appeared before me. I think my heart connected that night to you, I knew I had to know who you were. You captured your heart the more time we spent together and I never want it returned. I love you," Robin said as he carried those last throbbing words to her mouth, making her feel them. His mouth touched hers, lightly, less lightly, and then very fiercely. She could feel it in his body, in the hard urgency of his muscles, and in the tormenting throb of his arousal. She groaned as he pulled away from her, leaving her breathless.

"You make me almost forget myself," Robin said.

"And is that a bad thing?" Regina asked.

"Well, I don't want our first time to be here where anyone can walk in on us. I prefer us to be where we can take our time with one another and enjoy ourselves," Robin said.

"So can we go now?" Regina asked eagerly causing him to laugh.

"Well I do think we need to wait a little while, I need to go and get tested just in case Zelena did in fact take advantage of the situation," Robin said as Regina nodded in understanding. "But I promise I'll go get tested immediately, this morning in fact."

"Okay," Regina said. "I need to go check on my mother anyways. Then I thought we might be able to go grab a bite to eat, just the two of us."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Robin said as he removed himself from her arms and was heading to the door, but turned and grabbed her face to give her a quick kiss before leaving.

Robin headed to his private doctor and explained the situation, Robin was tested for the drug first and the doctor told him to watch for any lingering side affects from it. The doctor then started asking about his sexual history things like how many partners the person has had. After that, the doctor did a full exam to be on the safe side as well. He took a blood and urine test as well, and told Robin that he should have the results back within the next few hours.

Robin thanked him for the rush, he wanted this put behind him. Whether he had been assaulted he knew he could deal with that, but he prayed that Zelena had not given him something. He didn't know what he would do if she had, because of the fear that this would interfere with the building relationship that he had with Regina.

Robin stopped at the drug store on the way back to Regina's, he picked up some condoms in case things did proceed with them to that level. He wanted to protect her at all costs, plus he didn't know if Regina was on birth control, an issue they would have to discuss if things did keep going in the direction that it looked like it was.

While Robin was at the doctor, Regina went to her mother's room where her mom was waiting on her in a chair in her room.

"Regina," Cora said as Regina went to her and gave her mom a big hug.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked as she took a seat near her.

"Better now that my daughter is alright. Regina I'm so sorry I brought that man into your life and that he was hurting you like he was," Cora said.

"Mom, you didn't know. And I was just trying to protect you," Regina said.

"If he had hurt you anymore I don't know what I would have done," Cora said.

"We're all fine thankfully," Regina said as she left out the unresolved issue with Robin and Zelena. Her mother didn't need to know this now, unless else happened with it.

"Your man also has something to do with it I suspect," Cora said, she watched as the look on her face changed to a look of pure joy. "It's so good to see you like this."

"He's a good man, mom. A real good man," Regina said.

"I can tell, he was very worried over you when he came here looking for you," Cora said. "Regina, he's in love with you, and I know you're in love with him. I can see it on your face and in your eyes."

"I can't deny it. I love him, mom," Regina said. "After Daniel died, I never thought I would ever have this again."

"You deserve this love Regina, his family is a good man, he is a good man. A man who would have done anything for you, all you need to do is ask him," Cora said. "Daniel was a good man, and he loved you dearly. I always knew this about him, and had things been different I have no doubt that your life would have been good between you. But things didn't, and Robin has come into your life now and I'm glad you opened yourself up to him, open to a chance of love again."

"I was so scared to at first mom. I tried pushing him away, but Robin is very determined when he wants something," Regina said as her cheeks had a blush to them.

"And he wants you," Cora said as Regina just smiled. "Regina, there was never any doubt in my mind that he does and there is nothing wrong with a man wanting you, because from the looks this is your viewpoint as well."

"We haven't," Regina said. "But our feelings are there, and he's so good to me."

"I know he is, and I'm so glad he is," Cora said as they hugged and then heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be Robin," Regina said as she stood up. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes," Cora said as Regina raised her eyebrow at her. "Go get your man." Regina smiled as she headed downstairs to see Robin standing at the base of the stairs. She came down the stairs towards him, and leaped into his arms as she missed the last steps.

"Someone is feeling good right now," Robin said.

"Very happy," Regina said as she pulled him into the den to have a seat on the couch with him. "Have you heard anything from your doctor yet?" She hated to bring up this topic but she wanted to know.

"Not yet, but soon," Robin said. "How would you like to get away with me for a few days?"

"Where?" Regina asked.

"I was thinking we could go to Venice and have our own Masquerade just the two of us," Robin said.

"I would love to do that," Regina said.

"So how about we leave tomorrow morning?" Robin asked. "I need to finalize a few things before we leave."

"I'll start packing immediately," Regina said as Robin looked at her happiness on her face. He wanted that look to stay there, and he was determined he was going to continue to be that reason. That and a few other reasons. By the time they returned back, he was hoping that things would be even more set for them.

"Come on, let's go have some food," Regina said as she grabbed his hand and they darted off to the kitchen where they both prepared a lunch.

"Do you think your mother would like to join us?" Robin asked as they were almost done cooking.

"She might, let me go check," Regina said, touched that he had thought of her mother.

"Let me," Robin said as she nodded and Robin kissed her lips gently before going upstairs to her mother's room. He knocked lightly before entering.

"Come in, Locksley," Cora said as she knew who was at her door. Robin walked in slowly.

"Hello, Mrs. Mills," Robin said.

"Cora dear, call me Cora," Cora said as Robin sat down in a chair near her. "Though I suspect you would like to call me something else." She said with a knowing look.

"You're a very intelligent woman, Cora," Robin said.

"So when can I expect to call you my son in law?" Cora asked.

"Hopefully very soon," Robin said. "I would like to ask you for your permission first."

"You have it, Robin. I'm so glad that you are in my daughter's life," Cora said. "She's had a lot of loss in her life and I know having you in her life now, will change that."

"I intend to do my very best to always keep her happy," Robin said.

"And I have no doubt you will," Cora said as she hugged him.

"Thank you, Cora," Robin said as he kissed her hand before heading downstairs with Cora, where they all went out on the patio and enjoyed a quiet lunch together. Regina smiled as she looked at how Robin and her mother were getting along. She had people who loved her and whom she loved. She wanted this feeling to stay and never go away.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina had talked to her mother about leaving with Robin, making sure that Cora was going to be alright while she was gone. Cora was adamant.

"Regina, go! Please go and have a good time with your young man. I would hate to see the disappointment on Robin's face if you didn't go," Cora said.

"Mom, we won't be gone all that long, just a few days and I'll have Belle come by and check on you just in case," Regina said.

"Regina, sweetheart I'll be fine. Now go!" Cora said as Regina smiled and hugged her mother. "Oh, and bring me back something special."

"I will, mom. I promise," Regina said as she left her mother's room to finish packing.

Cora smiled as she saw the fast walk of her daughter out of her room. "Hopefully you'll return with a nice rock as any engaged woman should have, and a handsome future son in law."

Regina entered her bedroom in a hurry, Robin was expected back in an hour to take them to the airport. She didn't like much packing to be finished with it. She went to her closet one last time, seeing a pink and white bag she grabbed it, it had been a birthday present from Belle last year. Regina at the time had been shocked by the gift, it was an elegant black baby doll features soft mesh fabric, ribbon trim at hem, delicate lace bust cups, adjustable shoulder straps and back ribbon tie and includes matching G-String. Regina then had been thinking how she would never have someone to share this with. Before she lost her nerve, she grabbed the package and placed it in her suitcase, just in case.

Robin had his limo pull up to Regina's home and eagerly got out, he rang the doorbell and a maid let him in and went to go get Regina, who came running down the stairs to him with a huge smile on her face.

"Careful," Robin said as he laughed at the happiness on her face. He opened his arms to her as she hit the floor running to him. She collided with him in a fit of laughter.

"So I take it someone is a little eager are we?" Robin asked as he pulled back to look at her face.

"Just a little bit," Regina said as she kissed him full on the lips.

"Are you ready to go?" Robin asked.

"Does that answer your question?" Regina asked as she pointed to her bags at the door.

"What about your mother?" Robin asked.

"You want to take my mother with us?" Regina asked jokingly.

"What I have in plans for us, I don't think your mother needs to be near us," Robin said with a look of yearning in his eyes, but a promise as well.

"Then let's go," Regina said as she went to go grab her bags but Robin stopped her and picked them up himself, they walked out of the house and got into the limo where they were drove to the airport. On the way there, Robin pulled Regina into his lap, kissing her as his hands were on her, caressing her all the way to there.

Half an hour later, they were in the air on Robin's private jet. Robin told her to take a nap on the way there, it would take several hours. Regina had other things in mind.

"Only if you take a nap with me," Regina said as she got up from her seat, extending her hand out for him to take.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Robin said as he got up and placed his hand in hers and together they went to the bedroom at the back of the jet. Regina laid down on the bed, and motioned her finger for him to join her. He laid down beside her, pulling her in his arms. His thumb was rubbing the lobe of her ear. A tiny shiver ran through her, fracturing her breathing. Eyes as keen as those of a hawk in flight locked with her hectically flushed face, beating down on her with merciless insight.

A violent shudder snaked through her as his warm breath fanned her cheek. He took her mouth in a hot, hungry surge of possession and dragged her don so deep and so fast into a world she didn't know, she was lost. She opened her mouth to him, with a strangled moan Regina caught fire in a surging blaze of passion.

Excitement, raw, wild and overpowering, took over her like a storm. With every fevered kiss she hung on the edge of desperation for the next, crushing her thrumming body into the hard, lean heat of him for the closeness that every fiber of her femininity greedily craved. Her hands swept up and found his broad shoulders, dug in there briefly to trace the hard stretch of his taut muscles beneath the rich fabric of his jacket convulsively linking around his strong throat, her seeking fingers flirting deliciously with the luxuriant hair of his at the nape of his neck.

With a stifled groan he suddenly tightened his arms around her, kissing her breathless with an intense urgency that stoked the flames of her arousal to unbearable heights. She clutched at him, knotting her fingers into his hair, for he was the only stable influence in a whirling vortex of violent passion. He muttered something rough against her swollen mouth, momentarily stiffening as if to withdraw, but she held him there, kissed him again with the same raw, answering hunger that he had chosen to awaken in her.

As he sealed his long, muscular body to hers the heat of desire washed over her with such strength that she burned, her hips arching up, her thighs were open and he was pressed up to her core, feeling his arousal pressed against hers she started to grind up to him.

"Robin," Regina moaned out as she continued to rub up against him. He needed no encouragement, he pressed into the cradle of her hips and grinded up against her. She heard his moans in the back of his throat as their kiss continued. Regina moved her hands to his pants, and started to unzip his zipper, when she was reaching in for him, Robin groaned and put his hand on hers, stopping her.

"What's wrong?"Regina asked.

"Nothing, but we're not doing this now, not on a jet, not like this," Robin said regretfully.

"Is it because of what might have happened with Zelena?" Regina asked.

"No, Regina. It's because I want us to be in a real bed, where we can really enjoy ourselves," Robin explained. "And I want you to know that my doctor assured me I have a clean bill of health from whatever happened with her. I want you to know this."

"I'm very glad for you that you didn't get anything from her," Regina said as her mood was instantly killed thinking about Zelena being with Robin.

"Regina," Robin said as he took her chin in his hand. "I want you to know that I'm not sure if something happened with her, but I do know that I never wanted her, not once. And the only way she could get me like that was to drug 're the one I dream about, you're the one I want in my bed, and who I want to hopefully share a life with soon."

"But Robin," Regina began but Robin placed one finger over her mouth to silence her.

"I always knew that your desire would match mine," Robin confessed with rough satisfaction. "Now you must acknowledge that too and be grateful that my control is greater...though in truth it was not that which restrained my ardour...we're not alone on this jet. And I don't want anyone else to be able to hear you, but me."

"So I guess I can throw out the mile high club with you," Regina said.

"Well, not this time, but another time perhaps," Robin said. "Now let's just go to sleep, our time will come soon enough." They laid in each other's arms for several hours, only waking up an hour before landing in Venice. They arrived at their hotel, the Belmond Hotel Cipriani, Regina was blown away when she saw where they would be staying. At the legendary Belmond Hotel Cipriani, the pastel-colored, 15th century palazzo on leafy Giudecca Island. The extraordinary setting was not lost on the city's greatest romantic, Giacomo Casanova, who is said to have had secret trysts in the gardens. The first impression continues in the opulent interiors, which feature silk brocade furnishings, frescoed ceilings and intricate murals. After a major refurbishment, the new décor captured the essence of Venice with Murano glass, antique mirrors, fabrics by Fortuny and Rubelli and handmade artifacts by local craftsmen. The best views overlook the Venetian skyline, though thanks to the gorgeous garden setting, there were no bad views here everywhere Regina looked, Venice met her gaze.

"It's beautiful," Regina said as she walked to the balcony in their hotel room.

"Not as beautiful as the woman in my arms right now. Venice pales in comparison to you," Robin said.

"You're such a flirt," Regina said as she smiled.

"Only for you," Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder, several times with his lips.

"So I take it we are sharing a room?" Regina asked.

"If it makes you feel uncomfortable, I'll get another room," Robin offered.

"No, I want to share everything with you," Regina said.

"Let's get some room service, since it's so late and tomorrow we'll go see the sights," Robin said as she nodded and while Regina was changing into something more comfortable, Robin ordered them some food. Once it arrived they sat and enjoyed their dinner together, both watching the other as they continued to eat. Robin went to take a quick shower before changing for the evening. Regina was sitting on the couch, when Robin came out in lounge pants only, his chest was bare and moist from his shower.

"I'm ready to go to bed," Regina said before she could stop herself, causing Robin to laugh as he came and sat down beside her.

"We're both tired, not tonight Regina," Robin said as he laughed at the look on her face of disappointment. "But milady, soon." Robin said as his lips washed over her mouth as they began to kiss. It was not a hunger one, it was a kiss of two people who knew they were in love with the other one. It was a kiss meant for soul mates, two souls who were bonded in their hearts and one day soon would be body, as well as their lives.

"Come on, I want to go to sleep with you falling asleep in my arms," Robin said as they moved from the couch and headed to the bedroom.

"I love being in your arms, it's like I'm come home finally," Regina said.

"I am your home from now on, as you are mine," Robin whispered against her head. "Now sleep my love." Regina was asleep within minutes, the last few days had caught up with her as well as the plane ride. She was safe in the arms of the man she loved.

The next morning, Regina woke up to find Robin resting on his side looking down at her. "What are you looking at?" Regina asked.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are in the morning?" Robin asked.

"Flattery again I see?" Regina asked as Robin smiled and kissed her good morning.

"I'll take the first shower, then we'll grab a bite at a cafe while we are out sightseeing," Robin said as he got out of the bed and headed for the shower. Before too long they were in a gondola, sitting back and relaxed, they even had a small picnic with them of fruits and sandwiches and some wine. They went to the most popular but scenic itineraries was the Bacino Orselo, just north of St Mark's Square through some atmospheric smaller waterways before they arrived in the Grand Canal.

They went to several shops and enjoyed just spending the day together as a young couple visiting Venice. They walked hand in hand and at times, Robin placed his arm around her as they continued to spend the day together.

Later that night they took a stroll in Piazza San Marco when the tourists and the pigeons have turned in for the night. There was suffused light of the streetlamps, the unique architecture, with its shadows and patterns, and the glistening water on the Lagoon. To Regina it was a night of magic.

"It's like I have stepped out into a dream," Regina said as she stopped at a water fountain.

"That's exactly what I planned," Robin said as he came up to her. "Legend says that if you turn your back on this water fountain, close your eyes and make a wish, that if it goes in, it comes true."

"Then let's do it," Regina said as Robin handed her a coin. They both turned their backs to the fountain.

"Close your eyes and keep them closed or it won't come true when you make your wish," Robin said as Regina closed her eyes. "Okay, on the count of three...one...two...three."

Regina smiled as she made her wish, and flipped her coin over her shoulder. When she turned around to see if it had went in, she saw that Robin was on one knee in front of her.

"Robin?" Regina asked as she just stared at him.

"Regina, I love you." Robin said as he grabbed her left hand in his.

Regina looked at Robin, she could also see that a few people were watching them now. Was this really happening?

"I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, and not just because of your beauty. My soul was drawn to your, my heart to yours. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I only had one wish tonight and that was for you to share your life with me, share your dreams. You are my passion for life. I want to spend every day with you, build a life together, I want my children to address you as their mom. I'm asking you to give me the honor to grow old with you," Robin said. "Regina, will you marry me? Please." He pulled out the ring from his pocket and held it with his other hand.

Regina had to lock her legs, otherwise she was sure her knees would cave and she's be on the pavement. Her stomach was in knots. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure this was all happening.

"Regina?" Robin asked again. Regina closed her eyes and when she opened them, she smiled as she looked down at him.

"Yes, yes I will marry you," Regina said. Robin smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger, Regina leaned down as he was standing back up and kissed her on the lips as the people who had been watching them starting clapping, but Robin and Regina were so living in the moment for them that neither heard anything but the sounds of the other's breathing as they came up for air finally.

Regina Mills, was an engaged woman now to a man she loved.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Robin informed Regina that the hotel they were staying were having a masquerade ball and that they would be attending.

"But Robin, I don't have anything to wear for something like that," Regina said as Robin just smiled at her as there was a knock on their hotel room right then.

"Perfect timing," Robin said as he walked over to the door and let in several women who started measuring Regina. "I'll be back in a few hours." He said as he left the room and went to go finish making some plans for their evening.

Once they had her measured they brought in several dresses and had her start trying on dresses. Regina picked a black A-Line/Princess One-Shoulder Floor-Length Chiffon Dress With Ruffle Beading Sequins Split Front. She also picked out a black masquerade dress that matched it perfectly. She took a quick shower and started getting ready for the evening, she finished her makeup and her hair, before she put on the dress and mask. She was just checking herself once more when she heard the door open and in walked Robin in a tux with a black mask on as well.

"You look stunning, Regina. You've always managed to take my breath away," Robin said as he came up to her and kissed her lips deeply. His arms were around her form, pulling her close to his body. In his mind he smiled, upon hearing her moan deep in her throat. If everything went according to plan and Regina was ready, he meant for tonight to be their first time together. He pulled back enough just to press their foreheads together, as his hands were on the sides of her face.

"And I must say you look quite handsome as well," Regina said as she took her fingers and removed her lipstick from his lips.

"Ready?" Robin asked as she nodded, but then moved to the mirror once more and reapplied her lipstick and then they were off. They left the room and got on the elevator, Robin had his left arm sitting low on the back of her waist as they exited the elevator. They made their way to the ballroom of the hotel and entered into a mystic and magical room, that was full of colors, mostly golds, greens and rich purples in the room.

"It's beautiful," Regina said as she looked around the room. Robin put his arm out and she linked hers with his as they made their way around the room. Both grabbed a flute of champagne and a few items to snack on.

"Can I have this dance?" Robin asked.

Regina nodded and placed her hand in his, let his fingers enfold hers as he led her onto the large dance floor. His other hand rested on her waist, warm and large, his fingers splaying across her hip.

The music was playing a low, lazy tune, something you only needed to sway to. Regina kept her gaze focused on Robin's handsome face. They were closer than six inches apart this time, and this was no boring waltz. She could feel the heat from his body, inhaled the tang of his aftershave. He was a great dancer, he swayed well, his movements languorous, even sexy, his sure hands guiding her to his own lazy rhythm.

"I know I may be partial, but I do think that my fiancee is the most gorgeous lady in this room," Robin said.

"Well, I also have to admit that my fiancee is the most handsome man here tonight," Regina said, causing Robin to smirk as he looked down into her eyes.

"I like the sound of that," Robin said as he pulled her closer again so that their hips gently collided once again, sending a shaft of agonizing awareness low through her pelvis.

"As do I," Regina said.

"So how long are you going to make me wait?" Robin asked.

"For what?" Regina asked, as she wasn't sure what he was referring to exactly.

"For our wedding," Robin said. "Now what else could I be referring to?"

"Oh, nothing," Regina said. "But to answer you, how long are you wanting to wait for?"

"How does tomorrow sound?" Robin asked.

Regina let out a laugh, as she looked up at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, why not?" Robin asked.

"I thought we might have a little time for our engagement, our family and friends have time to enjoy and help us plan the wedding," Regina said.

"All I want to do is enjoy my time with you, but if you want to wait a little while before we are married, I won't deny you this," Robin said. "Just don't make the engagement too long, please."

"A little eager are we?" Regina asked.

"More, than a little eager. For us to be married as well," Robin said as he let her know exactly what he was referring to. "But the question is, are you ready?"

"I am," Regina answered truthfully.

"I don't want to rush you or make you feel like you were pressured," Robin said.

"You're not," Regina said.

Robin moved his hand to tuck a stray tendril behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her lobe, that little touch possessive and sure. "Well then, the practical idea is for me to do now is seduce you."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Regina asked playfully as he moved them towards the edge of the dance floor. He walked them to the elevator again, once they were on their way up he turned to her.

"Well..." Robin smiled and brushed another stray tendril of hair behind her ear. His fingers didn't even linger this time. Yet it was still enough for Regina to expel a breath in a ragged rush she couldn't quite control. "Perhaps," Robin murmured. "I should start by kissing you." Regina swallowed. Audibly. "This time," he told her, touching her chin with his fingertips. "you'll see exactly what I have in mind."

Robin kissed her, finally, and it was as unlike the last time as anything Regina could have imagined. There was nothing tentative about this kiss, nothing tenuous or tender or hesitant. This kiss was hot, hard, a searing brand that told Regina more than anything Robin had said or done just what he wanted to do. What he would do. That she was his.

They arrived on their floor, and before she knew it they were in the hotel room. Robin wasted no time and captured her lips once again, Regina opened her mouth under his, and she gasped aloud as his tongue plunged inside, an erotic mimicry of what would surely come later. And even though Robin didn't move his hands or body or touch her in another way, Regina was on fire. Liquid fire, her insides melting, her hands reaching up to grasp the lapels of his shirt, pressing closer to him, reveling in the feel of his body next to hers, hard against soft.

Robin broke the kiss with a smirk. Regina felt his lips curve against hers. "Oh, no, Regina," he said softly. "We're not rushing this."

He called this rushing?" Regina's face was flushed, her breathing already ragged, as if she'd just done a sprint. Or ten. Her hands were still fisted in his shirt. How could he look so unruffled? So in control?

But then Robin had always been in control. He was certainly calling the shots now. She was at his mercy, under his command.

"Fine," she managed, shaking her hair over her shoulders. "Take your time."

Robin laughed softly." Oh, I will," he assured her. "I will." He moved around her, his head cocked as if he were studying her. Underneath that steady, assessing gaze Regina felt suddenly vulnerable, conscious of the skimpiness of her form-fitting dress, the black silk hugging her rather generous curves. What was Robin thinking? Why was he looking at her so...thoroughly?"

"You're beautiful," he said. The words were spoken with such simple sincerity that Regina quivered. She'd been told she was beautiful before, Daniel had told her many a time. She'd accepted it, taken it for granted even, yet she hadn't really felt it. Believed it. But she did when Robin told her in that honest heartfelt tone. His voice echoed through her, filled her up to overflowing.

"Thank you," she whispered, because she didn't know what else to say. "You're not too bad yourself."

Robin laughed softly. "Takes one to know one," He stood behind her now, and she felt his breath tickle the back of her neck. She tried not to shiver, but she could not suppress the urge, and when Robin pressed his lips to her nape she gasped aloud. She hadn't expected that, or for his hands to span her waist, sliding over the silk of her dress so he fitted against him, and she leaned back, yielding to his touch.

She really did feel beautiful, sexy, _wanted. _She'd never felt so desired before, and it was the most intoxicating and powerful feeling in the world.

Slowly, savoring each bit of skin, he kissed his way from her neck to the sensitive curve of her shoulder, his hands sliding upwards from her hips. The sensation was achingly exquisite, almost too much, and they'd barely started.

"Robin..." She gasped, but stopped because she didn't know what to say. What to think. She could just feel this glorious spiraling inside of her, rising upwards, needing to be sated. Slowly, Robin slid his hands down to the hem of her dress, sliding it slowly, sensuously over her thighs. His fingers snagged on the tops of her stockings and he let out a chocked laugh.

"God help me, you're wearing garters?" Robin asked.

Regina could barely think with his thumbs skimming the bare flesh of her thighs. "They're ...they're sensible," she finally managed.

Robin slid his palm along the tender, exposed skin of her upper thigh, his thumb easily unhooking the garter. "And I thought you didn't like sensible," he murmured. "Although it you call this sensible..." He moved around to her front and knelt before her. Regina watched, transfixed, as he slowly unrolled her stocking, his hands sliding along her knee and then calf and ankle until the stockings were crumpled on the floor and her leg was bare.

"Very sensible," she said breathlessly as Robin started on the other leg. His head was bent and the light caught the light glints of his hair amidst the brown. He was the most exciting man she'd ever met. "Garters are more comfortable."

"Comfortable and sensible," Robin murmured. He tossed the stocking and garter to the ground. "You sound as if you're speaking of orthopedic shoes, not black lace garters." He glanced up and Regina's breath dried in her throat at the look in his eyes. They blazed. She'd never seen Robin look so ferociously intense, so amazingly passionate...about her. The thought thrilled her, shook her to her core in a way that was both wonderful and a little frightening. She felt so much.

She was conscious then of her bare legs splayed out before her, her dress rucked up nearly to her waist. Slowly Robin slid his hands up her bare legs. Ankles, calves, knees. Regina had had no idea how erotic a touch to the leg could be. And when his hands came to her thighs and rested there possessively, fingers spread, as if he were taking ownership of her, she felt herself sway, Robin's hands, firm and sure, steadied her.

"Robin-" she said again, because she wanted his hands to slide upwards still. She wanted it desperately.

He smiled. He knew what she wanted. "No rushing," he reminded her, and then, still smiling, he slid his hands upwards and let his thumbs brush the silk of her underwear. Regina's knees buckled.

He was barely touching her, but it was enough. More than enough and yet she sill wanted more. Robin knelt before her, his hands still strong on her thighs and, leaning forward, he nipped at that scrap of lace with his teeth. Her hands fisted in his hair, half to draw him to her, half to push him away. She didn't know what she wanted. She wanted more, and yet part of her felt the intense vulnerability of having Robin before her like this, touching her in a way no one else ever had.

This wasn't just sex. This was a pure form of communication, elemental, essential. They were talking with their bodies, with hands and lips, and it was a language that was far more powerful than any words they might have spoken.

Robin must have sensed something of her struggle for he reached up and took her hands in his, wrapping his fingers around hers, and then placed them on his shoulders, anchoring her, so when he leaned forward again and pressed his mouth against her, she was actually using him to steady herself. Regina's eyes closed, her body filled with a hot, restless yearning that was painful in its pleasure. It needed to end. She needed release.

Still holding her, he stood up, his body sliding against hers. Regina sagged against him, weak with desire. Robin easily scooped her up in his arms, leading her to the bedroom.

He sat her down on her feet at the edge of the bed. He reached for her hand, threading his fingers through hers, and guided it to his chest. "Touch me." There was a raw note of pleading in his voice, an unexpected vulnerability that spoke to Regina's heart and she realized just how much she wanted to touch him.

She laid her palm on his chest, spreading her fingers so his heart beat under her hand. She looked up and saw the longing in his eyes, and it nearly undid her. She's had no idea how emotional this would be. The connection was as intimate as anything they were doing with their bodies, and just as new.

Slowly, she drew a breath and then laid her other hand on his chest. "No rushing," she reminded him, because now she was the one who needed to take her time.

"No rushing," Robin assured her and, taking a deep breath, Regina started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Her fingers snagged on the studs of his tuxedo and she fumbled with the clasps, laughing a little bit as she realized unbuttoning his shirt was not going to be easy as she'd hoped. So much for seeming experienced or sophisticated.

"Sorry," she mumbled and Robin stilled her hands with his own.

"Next time I won't wear a tuxedo." Robin promised.

_Next time._ The words sizzled through Regina's body, fried her mind.

Quickly, Robin undid the studs and then shrugged out of his shirt and cumber bun, revealing the broad brown expanse of his chest. Regina laid her hands against the warm, taut skin, reveling in the feel of it. Of him.

She risked a glance upwards, saw Robin looking at her with almost a pained expression, a frown furrowing his forehead. She snatched her hands back. "What? Am I-"

"I've just waited a long time for this." He reached for her hands, laughing softly. "I'm starting to want to rush a little bit."

The thought that her touch could inflame him so much was incredible. Incredibly powerful. Regina splayed her hands on his chest, let her fingernails scrape his skin. She heard Robin's rush of breath and smiled. "Good things come to those who wait," she told him softly and Robin gave a laugh that sounded more like a shudder.

Regina let her hands drift down his chest, reached the waistband of his trousers. She felt powerful and a little shy. This was still Robin- Robin and she could hardly believe any of this was happening.

"Regina..." Her name was a whisper, a hiss.

"Patience, remember?" Regina reminded him, her voice husky. Her heart had started to beat fast against as she slid Robin's trousers down his legs. She'd felt so replete moments ago, but now desire was pooling deep inside her.

Robin helped kick off his trousers, so all he wore was a pair of black silk boxers. Regina trailed her hands up the length of his legs, the crisp hairs tickling her palms. Taking another breath, she let her hand slide along the silk of his boxers, her fingers wrapping around the hard length hidden underneath before she continued to skim upwards, sliding along the hard, muscled wall of his chest, reaching for his shoulders.

Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him. His mouth slackened under hers for an instant before he took control of the kiss, as she instinctively knew he would. She surrendered to it, to him, as his arms came around and he lifted her easily to the bed.

"Wait," Regina whispered out causing Robin to pause.

"Do you wish me to stop?" Robin asked, as much as his body was screaming at him, if she changed her mind he would stop for her.

"I have to do something first," Regina said as she moved one of her hands to her wrist, where her bracelet was. Daniel's bracelet. She undid the clasp and removed it, placing it on the nightstand as she returned her attention to Robin.

His hand tugged at the zip of her dress and he slid it off her easily, far more easily than she had managed with his own clothes. She lay on the bed, the satin duvet slippery under her, and felt a blush heat her body as Robin gazed at her. She wore only a skimpy black lace bra and thong, which seemed sexy earlier but not felt indecent.

"Incredible," Robin whispered and bent his head to her breast. Regina stopped thinking. Her fingers threaded in his hair as he continued his relentless onslaught, his lips moving over her skin as he undid her bra and slipped off her underwear. She felt him shrug out of his boxers and they were both finally naked.

The feel of his body against hers was another onslaught as every pressure point came into sharp and exquisite focus. Regina hooked her leg around his to draw him even closer, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her mouth finding his again and again.

Now there was rushing, sweet wonderful rushing, as the need became too great to ignore, the desire too strong to resist.

"I've longed for this," Robin whispered as he slid inside her, and she felt her body open underneath him and accept him, and it amazed her in that instant how good it felt, how surprising and yet how right.

It was wonderful.

And then she stopped thinking again, at least coherently. Thoughts blurred like colors and she felt her body arch in acceptance and deeper need as she pulled him closer still, matching him thrust for thrust, her face buried in the curve of his neck until the colors burst and they both fell back against the slippery pillows as if they were stars falling to earth, and the night exploded around them.

Neither of them spoke. Regina closed her eyes, her body replete, her heart full. From that fullness she acted, her arms coming around Robin, drawing him to her. Smiling, she kissed him, a soft, gently kiss of both promise and gratitude. Still smiling, Regina snuggled against him, fitting her body to his, and slept.

Robin felt Regina relax in his arms as her breathing evened out. She was asleep. Asleep in his bed, in his arms. He finally had what he wanted, and it was wonderful. Regina had been as sweetly generous with her body as she was in every other aspect of her life. Giving, honest, and artless, and so very thrilling.

He thought back to her removing the bracelet, to removing any ghosts from their future. He looked forward to the day and night when he would be her husband and her his wife. He wanted them married as quickly as possible. He took her left hand and kissed it, where his ring rested on her finger. She was his fiancee, his lover, and his soon to be wife.

She was..._his lady._


	15. Chapter 15

Regina woke up the next morning feeling tired, achy and sore. The memory of last night flooded her being. Robin and her making love to one another, with one another. She went hot all over, the events of last night a scorching and all too vivid remembrance.

She had wanted Robin to take her and she had expected the kind of forthright hunger he'd shown, because that was how she felt, as though nothing in this earth mattered as much as making love with Robin. They were in love, engaged now and soon to be married. She felt him stirring behind her, and smiled when he kissed her bare shoulders.

"Good morning," Robin said lightly into her ear. The way he said it sent shivers down her spine, and caused her to smile.

"Well look who's finally woken up," Regina said.

"I apologize but that was the best...making love I have ever had." as he rolled her over so that Regina was on top of him. What followed was without time, without definition, without words. He was with her, so completely with her that she no longer knew him from her. He touched her and moved with her so that it felt as if they were part of the air, the earth, the sky. Beautiful, Regina thought.

She gave into the warmth, the touch, the exquisite pleasure. It was thrilling being so close, so healing, too. The energy was intense, the heat be held like this, touching like this, loved like this.

Loved.

She felt naked for a moment, and stiffened. But Robin caressed her breast and drew her head down and kissed her. "Don't stop moving," he whispered, lips brushing hers. "You'll like this, I promise."

She wasn't sure and she felt a little awkward but Robin clasped her hips and shifted her a little and suddenly it all made sense. The heat was back, the tension building. The self-consciousness receded, the strangeness disappeared. She was his again. He was hers. They were together, neither was distinct, and as she moved against him light flashed against her closed eyes. Hot liquid sun, hot summer sun, red hot, so hot and Robin held her tighter, moved her faster. Regina didn't think she could stand it, the tension growing, her muscles clenching, but he couldn't let her escape.

"Robin," she choked, the heat so great, her skin so hot, beads of moisture forming everywhere.

He rose up to meet her, driving hard, fierce, and she couldn't contain it any longer, couldn't control it and with a cry she felt launched into the sun. Waves of light and heat rolled through her, waves of light and heat and pleasure until she shuddered from head to toe.

"I can't hold on much longer," he said, voice hoarse, muscles knotted hard.

"Then don't-" she whispered.

He quickly lifted her off him, drew her down to his side. Groaning, he held her as he came.

Regina waited a moment before gently touching his face. "You didn't have to pull out."

He leaned on his elbow and looked down at her, his expression gentle, rueful. He pushed back a damp lock of her hair from her forehead and kissed her warm brow. "Yes I did. I really wanted to be in you, but it wouldn't be fair."

She stared at him, into his eyes. His dark lashes were so thick they cast shadows on his face. "You've changed your mind about marrying me?"

He pulled her back on top of him, slid a hand up to the length of her back. "Not at all sweetheart, call me selfish but I wouldn't mind having you all to myself for a little while before our kids start coming. So you can live a little."

His lips were creating havoc on her skin. His hands were tracing the shape of her spine. Her body was stirring to life again. How could he still make her feel so much? Want so much?

"Live a little?" she gasped as he drew a nipple in his mouth. The warm wet feel of his mouth, the pointed flick of his tongue was driving her crazy, making her need and want and ache. Her breast ached. Between her legs ached. She was dying to feel him inside of her again.

"Live," he said, his breath fanning her wet breast. "Experiment. Do all the things you've always dreamed of doing. With me."

"I think...I think..." she said, voice breathy, faint, as he flipped her over onto her back and parted her knees with his own.

He smooth the hair back from her face and trailed his hand from her breasts to her belly and back to her breast again, his touch light, tantalizing, maddening. "Yes?"

"I think I'm..." she exhaled as he entered her again, his body so hard, his tension barely leashed. "...doing them."

And it was, she thought, as he filled her body, and filled her heart, the most beautiful experience she'd ever known. The reality of making love with Robin was far better than anything in her wildest imagination.

Later that morning, Robin was in the shower while Regina was getting dressed. She was just about done when she saw her bracelet on the bedside table. She walked over to it and felt of it, where before it had felt like it was a part of her, now it just felt cold to her. Not that Daniel was cold to her, just the bracelet now.

Robin came out of the shower, wearing only a towel, he was smiling as he saw Regina standing there. His smile dropped when he saw what she was focused on exactly. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling her jump slightly.

"You alright?" Robin asked.

"Yes, sorry about this," Regina said as she placed the bracelet back down on the table.

"Regina," Robin said as he turned Regina to face him. "He was someone who was very important to you. A lost love, but someone who will always be important to you."

"I shouldn't still be wearing this, not around you. Not now, it doesn't seem fair to you," Regina said.

"Regina, you took it off last night when we made love. He's not a ghost between us. He helped make the woman who made me fall in love with and for that I'll always be grateful for," Robin said.

"I just realized this morning, when I was holding it how wrong I was to have your ring on my finger and his bracelet still on me," Regina said.

"Regina I don't mind that you wear his bracelet, as long as my ring is on your finger. I'm not going to be upset about it if you want to wear it. It's your decision and one I respect," Robin said.

"You're so good to me," Regina said as he smiled and leaned down to kiss her. They spent the next few days, enjoying the sights of Venice, they did some shopping while they were there and also making love to one another, with Regina making good use of that black baby doll she had packed which, when Robin had seen it had made his jaw drop and he had taken her to bed immediately.

Before long they were going back home, Regina was anxious to see how her mother was doing. She had spoken to her daily over the phone with Cora telling Regina how she was in the process of divorcing Jonathan, which pleased Regina to no bounds.

Once they arrived home, Regina went in to see her mother while Robin brought in their things. Regina headed upstairs, only to find her mother's room empty. She quickly went back downstairs to find out from one of the maids her mother was out on the patio out back.

"Mother," Regina said as she went to her mother, who stood up and hugged her daughter.

"Regina, oh it's so good to see you," Cora said as she looked into her daughter's face.

"You look so good," Regina said.

"So do you, you are absolutely glowing Regina," Cora said as she said with a knowing look. "And I bet this fine gentleman coming up behind you is the reason." Regina turned to see Robin walking up to her, and placing his hand on her lower back.

"Hello Mrs. Cora," Robin said.

"Cora, Robin. Call me Cora," Cora said as she then looked down at her daughter's left hand. "Or better yet, you can call me Mom." Cora said as she looked at Regina who nodded with happy tears and the two women hugged again while Robin watched them, finally Cora pulled him in for a big hug.

"Thank you, Robin. You've made my daughter so happy, and I couldn't ask for a better husband for my little girl," Cora said.

"Thank you, for such a special gift, Cora," Robin said as he nodded at Regina.

"We have such big plans to start making," Cora said.

"Mom, slow down," Regina said.

"When is the date?" Cora asked.

"We haven't set a definite date, but soon," Regina said as she smiled at Robin who winked at her.

"So we have a dress to get, a cake, invitations, a venue, and a church to look into,"Cora said.

"Mom," Regina said laughing, it made her feel so good to see her old mother like this.

"What? I have one daughter and she only gets her first wedding once," Cora said.

"And her last wedding," Robin said as he gave Regina's waist a slight squeeze.

"Exactly, Robin," Cora said. "Oh, Regina let's have an engagement party here, you can announce it to all of our friends and family here. We can have it next weekend."

"Mom, I don't know," Regina said as she looked at Robin who just smiled.

"Regina, do whatever you wish," Robin said.

"Then let's do it, just don't go overboard mother," Regina said.

"When have I ever done that?" Cora asked as she walked into the house.

"Vacations, graduations, holidays..." Regina said as her mother just stopped and rolled her eyes at her but continued to go inside the house.

"Well looks like we have a party to get ready for in a few days," Robin said as he pulled Regina into his arms.

"I hope you're ready for all this," Regina said.

"I'm a patient man," Robin said as Regina raised her eyebrows at him, causing him to laugh. "Okay, a semi-patient man, but if it means I'll get to call you my wife soon, I'm ready for anything."

"I love you Robin Locksley," Regina said.

"And I love you back, Ms soon to be Regina Locksley," Robin said as he kissed her lips as they then went into the house to help start planning for the engagement party.


	16. Chapter 16

For Robin's and Regina's engagement party, they had had to postpone for a few weeks as Cora had taken a backspell. Regina had asked Robin if he wouldn't mind it being put on hold for just a few weeks.

"Regina, this is your family, and I feel like she is my family," Robin had told her. "And I want her to feel as good as she can when we have our party."

"You're such a sweetheart to me," Regina said as she leaned up and kissed him.

So here they were a few weeks later, the house was fully decorated with a masquerade theme. All of Cora's and Regina's friends and family had been invited, along with Robin's. The house was packed and the champagne was flowing smoothly. There was dancing and great food and conversation going all around.

"You nervous?" Robin asked.

"Not at all," Regina answered as they stood to the side watching the party proceeded around them. "It's your last chance to back out of the announcement."

"I'm not going anywhere," Robin said as he drew her up against him, placing his hands on the small of her back. "All my dreams are starting to come true, after I found out my chance of happiness was within my grasp, and who it was with, I ran to it, grasped it and have no plans of ever letting it go."

"Then you're a very wise man," Regina said as she saw his head lower. Robin took her mouth in an explosion of silencing heat, his head blocking out the light of the party, his hands moving on her body. He stopped only to pull her out of the huge ballroom to a side hallway, where he took her into the library, where he closed the door and pressed her back into it.

He braced his hands on either side of her and drove her head back with the force of his mouth, his kiss like a fiery brand of ownership. He unleashed a hunger that was primitive in its intensity, sending a burst of scorching heat shooting through her veins.

"Somebody might-" Regina gasped as he released her reddened lips.

"If I don't have you now," Robin said thickly, "I'll die."

His hands wrenched down the straps of her sleeveless dress and she glanced down, shocked to see her own aroused breasts, helplessly shy of him and yet unbearably aroused by his impatience. With a groan, Robin lifted her and suckled at an erect nipple and her hands clenched fiercely into his shoulders, an involuntary moan of excitement torn from her. Her head fell back as his tormenting mouth bit at her sensitive flesh with a knowing eroticism that drove her our of her mind with excitement.

She was boneless in his grasp, a wanton creature drunk on sensation. A lean hand skimmed beneath the flimsy silken fabric of her gown, following the upward curve of a slender thigh and lingering there with devastating effect.

"You drive me crazy," Robin groaned, sinking to his knees to slowly tug down the scrap of lace that was all that divided him from her. "You always have since I met you."

He buried his mouth into her core, and she started sliding down the wall until he gripped her thighs. "Robin, we can't...ohhhh yesssss," she gasped out.

He didn't listen and a split second later she stopped thinking altogether, thrown into a vortex of extraordinary excitement by what he was doing. She gasped his name, speared her fingers wildly into his tousled brown hair and surrendered absolutely to the pleasure, losing all track of time.

When Robin drew level with her again, she was inflamed to fever pitch, not a bone or a muscle in her body obedient to even the most confused command. He wound her arms around him and took her swollen mouth in a savage admission of need, he quickly unzipped and pushed down his trousers, and then he lifted her, wrapping her thighs round his narrow waist and entered her in one compelling thrust.

Stilling, he shuddered against her, fighting for control. "It's never been like this for me..._never!_" he rasped.

Bracing her spine against the library's door, he began to move again, fast and slow, smooth and rough until she was possessed by the primal rhythm and the explosive, uncontrollable hunger. As she reached an intolerable peak of excitement, she sank her teeh into his shoulder and was flung over the edge of quivering, whimpering fulfilment at the same time as he was.

His breathing pattern roughly audible, Robin dealt her a shattered glance and slowly lowered her limp body to the floor again, glittering blue eyes still pinned to her. He dropped a kiss on her brow and began rearranging her dress with hands that were uncharacteristically clumsy.

"We'd better get out of here before we have a search party looking for us," Robin said as they left the library and started back to the ballroom, where Robin took her into his arms and started dancing with her. "Like guilty teenagers," Robin whispered close to her ear. "I've never done anything like that in my life before."

"Me either, but I really enjoyed it," Regina said as Robin chuckled low in her ear as they continued to sway to the music. "I love you Robin Locksley."

"I love you as well, Ms. soon to be my wife," Robin said as they continued to dance. Robin danced with her several times, only really giving her up to dance with Belle once and Cora once. An hour later, Cora walked over to Robin and Regina, taking Regina's hands in hers.

"Are you ready my darling?" Cora asked.

"Yes, yes we're ready," Regina said as Regina took Robin's hand in his, and together they followed Cora to the stairs of the ballroom, she signaled to the DJ to bring over the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I might have your attention please," Cora said as the room became quiet finally.

"First of all on behalf of Regina and I, we would both like to thank you all for coming here tonight. Tonight is a night for celebration for many reasons, on my behalf, as many of you know I've had a lot of health difficulties, but thankfully I've gotten a clean build of health finally," Cora said as the room erupted in applause. Robin wiped a tear from Regina's cheek at her mother's words.

"This last few months have been a joy for me, because my daughter found someone who puts her first. He came into her life and I for one am very thankful, I'm thankful because very recently Robin proposed to my daughter, and she said Yes!" Cora said as the room once again let out yells and applause of delight at her news again.

"So if you will all join me in a toast, to Robin and Regina, and hopefully to my future grandchildren!" Cora said as laughs were let out and everyone raised their glasses, behind Cora Regina's cheeks were rosy with a blush at her mother's words. Robin just brought her closer to his side as people started to come up to them and give their congratulations and joy over their impending marriage. Robin and Regina were making their way around the ballroom to meet everyone when a new voice started to speak.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Zelena said as people turned their heads towards the sound of her voice, she was standing at the top of the stairs holding another microphone.

"Hello Mommy dearest, I too am very glad that you're feeling a lot better now," Zelena said as she then zeroed in on Regina and Robin.

"And yes, congratulations on your engagement dear sister, and as far as Mother's desire for grandchildren, well consider that desire completed," Zelena said with a wicked smile on her face.

"Zelena what are you talking about?" Cora said as Zelena started making her way down the stairs.

"It means that you're going to be a grandmother before way too long," Zelena said as she turned her attention back to Regina and Robin. "Congratulations Auntie Regina, oh and congratulations Daddy." Zelena said as she walked up to Robin.

"There's no way," Regina said in denial.

"No? Then look at the ultrasound picture," Zelena said as she handed the piece of paper to Regina, who looked at it. It had Zelena's name on it and everything, everything including what looked like to be a baby. Regina's eyes filled with tears as she realized that this must be from the nightmare from the country club where Zelena had drugged Robin.

"I can't believe this," Regina said as she dropped the paper and turned and took off running out of the ballroom.

"Regina!" Robin said as he turned to take off after her, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Wait a minute Daddy, we have things to discuss. Like do you want a boy or a girl?" Zelena said as Robin gave her a look of disgust and pulled his arm from her to go after Regina.

"Well, I would have a drink of champagne but in my condition, I can't," Zelena said to Cora. "Oops."


	17. Chapter 17

Regina ran from the ballroom into the library, where only a short time before Robin had been making love to her. They had been so happy then, and now her sister was expecting Robin's baby. Regina knew in her head that Robin had been forced by Zelena, but it still hurt her heart so much to think about Zelena having Robin's baby. She walked over to a desk, and pulled it open and found a hidden bottle of whiskey. She didn't waste any time and just started drinking it right out of the bottle. She needed _something_ to get her through this nightmare.

"Regina," Robin said as he came into the room. He shut the door behind him and went to her. "Regina this doesn't change anything between us, I love you, I'm in love with you."

"She's having your baby, she's going to have a part of you with her all of our lives," Regina said as he took the bottle from her.

"I don't know one hundred percent sure that she is pregnant, and we don't even know if it's my baby, but Regina even if it is, I'm committed to you, to our family. If it is my child, then I will love it and try my best to get custody of it," Robin said. He had let the thoughts enter his brain as he had ran after the direction Regina had fled.

"She's not supposed to have your baby, I am," Regina said in a whisper.

Robin put his hands on the sides of her face. "You know I willingly did not sleep with her. You and I will have our own children one day, do not doubt that. But Regina I have to know, if it is mine, are we going to be okay?"

"Yes, I know you didn't cheat on me or anything close to that. She took advantage of you, she did this to you, to us," Regina said as Robin took her into his arms.

"I am so sorry my sweetheart, I can only imagine the pain this is making you relive," Robin said as he put his hand on the back of her head, keeping her close to him. "But be safe in the knowledge that you are the one who holds my heart, you are the one I want to spend my life with and have children with. And I intend to do everything in my power to make them all come true." They continued to stand there, hugging one another, knowing that the other was there for each other.

The library door flew open and in walked Zelena, causing Robin and Regina to pull apart.

"Now there is the proud papa, don't you want to feel my swollen belly?" Zelena asked as she walked up to Robin.

"You're not going to get away with this, Zelena," Robin said as he stood in front of Regina as if to shield her from her sister. "If this is my child, and I say IF, then you will be in jail for raping me. And I'll make sure you don't get this child back."

"You would take our sweet little baby from me?" Zelena asked.

"In a heartbeat," Robin answered. "You're so jealous of Regina having my love you can't see straight."

"Come now, Robin. " The smirk widened to a malicious grin on Zelena's face as she moved about the room, tossing her mane of hair, not a trace of contritiion as she faced Regina. And for a second, a horrible moment, Regina swore she saw pity in those eyes of Zelena's. "Regina had to find out about us sooner or later. I'm sure given time she'll come to understand. The ruse is over, you see sis, Robin's been messing around with me for months."

"That's a lie!" Robin roared. "I never could stand you, I never wanted anything to do with you, Zelena. Regina is the woman I'm in love with, Regina is the woman I'm going to spend my life with, she's the only woman I dream about when I close my eyes."

"You don't have to keep lying to her, Robin. She's stable enough to know the truth, you set up the little love shack at the country club, you had her walk in our room, which I found a little on the kinky side of you, to find us just finishing making love to one another," Zelena said as Cora was in the room along with a few others. "Why I bet that is where our precious little baby was conceived. Not the most ideal but still."

"You drugged me! You took advantage of me for whatever you sick plan was. I promise you, that come tomorrow morning I'll have you on charges of drugging someone and raping them," Robin said.

"Zelena you have done enough! Get out of here!" Cora said as she walked up to Zelena and started to pull her out of the door.

"Sis!" Zelena said as she was at the door. "Just so you know, if you're lucky enough to be pregnant with Robin's baby too right now, then our babies will grow up as half siblings, won't that be fun?" Cora gave her a firm yank and pulled her out. The door was shut behind them, leaving Robin and Regina in the room alone again. Regina walked over to the side of the room by herself.

"Regina," Robin walked up to Regina, and placed his hands on her shoulders, for the first time he felt her flinch under his touch. "I love you, please don't doubt that. You know I never wanted anything with Zelena, she always disgusted me with the way she tried to get me. I should have been more on alert with her, if I had then maybe she wouldn't be-" Robin stopped talking as he hated to even say the words he knew would hurt the woman he loved.

"Maybe she wouldn't be carrying your child right now," Regina finished for him.

Robin let out a soft sigh as he thought of the everything that had happened to them, to try to keep them apart, and now this. Robin would love his flesh and blood, it was not the child's fault who the mother was. And he knew that if Regina and him moved forward and were married, then this child, if his, could not ask for a better mother than Regina. But that was only if Regina stayed in his life. He knew this was a lot to take in for anyone.

He took her shoulders and pulled her around to face him, he took his hands and placed them on each side of her face. "You'll have my child one day, Regina. But I want to ask you now, are we going to be okay?"

"It just hurts so much, Robin," Regina said as tears came out of her eyes, the tears she had kept at bay for so long until now. "I wanted your children to be mine, and mine alone. If that is selfish then so be, but my head realizes that that child did nothing to cause all this."

"So?" Robin asked.

"So, we're going to be okay," Regina said as Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you're still going to marry me?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I still plan on marrying you," Regina said as Robin pulled her into his arms. So thankful for this woman.

The evening ended as the guests were left with no choice to but to leave, Robin and Regina's party which had started off so perfect was now destroyed. Robin left the house, after reassuring Regina of his love once again.

Regina went to bed that night, well she laid in the bed, she cried her eyes out until she couldn't anymore. She knew Robin wasn't to blame for this, she put the blame where it needed to be, on Zelena. Zelena was going to pay for this one day, and Regina was determined to make sure she did.

Over the next few days, Robin spoke with his lawyers and they all stated he had a strong case against Zelena. He had his doctor's statement which included his drug screen which showed that Robin had something in his system that day, but in court Zelena was adament that she had done nothing to Robin, well nothing he didn't want her to do.

"He wanted me to come see him, and we made love as we normally did," Zelena told the judge. "And our baby was conceived on this day." Robin squeezed Regina's hand as he sat beside her in the court room.

After a few days of testimony, a jury reached the uniamous verdict that Zelena was guilty and she was sentenced to twenty years for her crimes against Robin. The judge also rule din favor of Robin's demand for a paternity test as soon as it was safe. Zelena was screeching as she was escorted out of the court room.

"Robin! Tell them Robin, tell them how we love one another and made this baby together! Robin, I love you!" Zelena said as she finally was taken out of the room.

"Why don't we get away for a few days, just the two of us?" Robin asked once they were in the car and he was driving them to her house.

"I'm just not in the mood to get away right now, I think I would just like to spend some time with my mother now," Regina said as she looked out the window.

Robin could sense her pulling away from him. He felt so helpless right now, this should have been a happy time in their lives, her picking out a wedding dress, a venue, them picking out a wedding cake , where they would go on their honeymoon, everything! But for the last few days, she has been very withdrawn from him.

"Regina, is something bothering you?" Robin said as he pulled into her driveway and shut off the car.

"Besides the fact that my sister is going to have your baby? No, everything is perfect," Regina said as she covered her mouth as she started to cry. Robin pulled her into his arms as she cried.

"Regina, I told you. I promise you'll have my baby," Robin said as he took her chin in his hand. "Come away with me, and I'll get to work on that very promise to you."

"I need to go in and check on my mother," Regina pulled away from him and got out of the car and headed inside. Robin knew it was wise right now, not to follow her.

"Damnit!" Robin shouted as he hit the steering wheel with both of his hands. The only woman he had ever loved was pulling so far from him, he didn't know how he was ever going to get her back. He had no choice but to leave right now, but he was not going to give up on her, on them.

It was the longest two minutes of her life. Sitting in the bathroom, staring at a piece of paper. She was strangely calm as she awaited her fate, and the pink cross slowly appearing was not even a surprise, more a confirmation of what she already knew.

"We'll be all right," Regina said as instinctively her hand moved to her stomach, massagingly the tiny scrap of life that so clearly was meant to be. Catching sight of herself in the mirror, she wondered how she could still look the same when so much had changed. She was going to be a mother and Robin was going to be a father, again. Zelena apparently got her wish.

Regina was having Robin's baby.


	18. Chapter 18

Oh, what was she going to do now?

"Regina?" Cora said as she walked into the bathroom, Regina was still in a state of shock from finding out she was pregnant, that she didn't move and that was when Cora saw the white stick in her hand. "Regina, is that-?

"Yes, it is," Regina said as she placed it down on the counter.

"Oh, Regina, this is wonderful!" Cora said as she started to hug her daughter but stopped upon seeing the tears on Regina's cheeks. "Darling, what's wrong?" Then it dawned on her what was wrong. "Regina, this baby is a blessing, keep your faith in Robin. This mess with Zelena will work itself out, trust me."

"It all started off so perfect, now it's being destroyed," Regina said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Regina, you're not thinking of getting rid of the baby are you?" Cora asked.

"No! No, I would never do that," Regina said.

"When will you tell him?" Cora asked as she led Regina into her room to a lay down on the bed.

"I'm not going to," Regina said thickly. "How can I, Mom?" she asked. "After going through all this right now with Zelena, the last thing he needs right now is for me to say 'Guess who else is pregnant?'. Can you imagine the horror on his face at the news?"

"Regina, you're not thinking clearly. This news would mean so much to Robin, he loves you more than anything," Cora said.

"I'm just so confused right now," Regina said.

"So," Cora murmured. "What will you do?"

"I don't know yet," Regina made an effort to control herself, pulling herself up into a sitting position and wrapping her arms around her bent knees. "I just can't think yet, I want to tell him, but he doesn't need this news right now."

"Regina, you're getting married, having a baby is normal process," Cora said.

"Not with this situation," Regina said.

"Regina you have to tell Robin, he deserves to know about the baby," Cora said gently.

"If Zelena's baby is Robin's, do you honestly think he's going to be thrilled to hear my news?" Regina asked.

"Regina, he'll be thrilled beyond measures," Cora said. "I know Robin, Robin is going to treasure this baby, for so many reasons. For starters, it's his baby but more importantly it's because this baby is yours, Regina."

"I think I need to get away for a few days, just to have time to think things through," Regina said.

"But what are you going to tell him, Regina?" Cora asked.

"I'll tell him that I need some time," Regina said vaguely.

"Regina, please reconsider this," Cora said. "That man is so in love with you, don't rob him of this special time with you, with your child, Regina." When Regina said nothing, Cora knew she had to continue to talk with Regina about Robin and their baby.

"Regina do you love him?" Cora asked as Regina nodded. "And do you doubt that he's in love with you?"

"No," Regina answered.

"Then don't let anything hold you back," Cora said as she hugged her daughter. There was a knock on Regina's door a few seconds later, both women turned to see their maid walking in.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Regina but Robin is downstairs, he wishes to see you," the maid said.

"Tell him I'll be down in a few moments, to please wait in the library," Regina said as the maid nodded and smiled and headed downstairs to tell Robin.

"What are you going to do, Regina?" Cora asked as Regina stood up from the bed.

"I'm going to do what I do best, wing it," Regina said as she collected herself then headed downstairs to face Robin.

"Oh, Regina, please tell him," Cora said as she feared her daughter might just do the opposite and not tell Robin.

Regina was walking down the stairs, a bundle of nerves and it felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She stopped in the hallway as she neared the library, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she imagined her life, her life with Robin and their sweet little baby. She could see their futures, Robin holding their baby's arms and hands as he practiced walking with their baby towards her. Robin holding their baby, Robin coming home from work and their little one running to the door to greet him home. She smiled at all the images that was going through her mind.

She opened her eyes and started to the library door, she put her hand on the doorknob and began to walk in when she heard Robin on his cell phone, obviously talking to someone.

"Yes, make sure all that is wrapped up, "Robin was saying on the phone. " because as soon as the paternity test establishes I'm not the father, Regina and I are going to start our lives together, alone. Yes, I'm very much looking forward to spending some alone time with her, we haven't had that much time alone and I don't intend anyone coming in between us."

"Why yes, one day Regina and I will have our own family, but not right now. In a few years yes, but not now," Robin said as he continued his conversation.

Regina backed out of the room quietly, she placed a hand over her mouth as she took in everything she had just heard. Robin didn't want their baby, not now anyways. He wanted to wait before they started a family. It was like living a nightmare, all her dreams were just crushed. But to be fair, Robin had no idea that she had been listening. But no matter what, her baby came before Robin, and always would. She had only found out about the baby, but already she was very protective of it.

If Robin wasn't ready for to be a father to their child, then she had to let Robin go. But how was she going to be able to do that? How could she just turn away the love of her life? But this was her baby that she had to consider first. She had to put him or her for that matter, first. With that last thought, she knew what she had to do. She steeled herself as she walked back in to the library. Robin turned upon hearing her come in.

"Regina," Robin said as he walked up to her. He stopped as he saw the look on her face, something was bothering her, very badly from the looks of it. "What's wrong?"

"I think we need to talk," Regina said as she motioned for him to have a seat. Robin looked at her body language, and his senses were telling him that whatever was about to be said would not be good.

"Regina, whatever you're about to say, please remember how much I love you, more than anything," Robin said.

"Robin, after everything that has happened, I think it would be best if we took some time apart," Regina said.

"Regina, why? What has brought this on?" Robin asked. "Is it about Zelena? Regina we can get through this, as long as we are together." He couldn't believe her words, he knew something had been bothering her, knew she was beginning to pull away from him, but he didn't see this coming like this.

"Robin, I can't do this anymore. I've tried to hold it together, but I just don't think we are needed in each other's lives right now," Regina said as she tried to hold it together. She couldn't believe how she had to let Robin go again, doing it before had hurt her so much, but this was so much worse since now she was robing Robin of knowing about the baby now.

"But Regina, _I do need you in my life_. Now and for the rest of my life, I can't imagine my life without you in it," Robin said. Robin was desperate now, Regina was just going to try to walk right out of his life for good.

"Robin," Regina began, and she pulled on every inch of strength she had to finish this sentence. "While you may need me in your life right now, I don't want you in my life now." Regina barely got out, she pulled her engagement ring off her finger and took his hand and placed it in his open palm.

"Regina, please don't do this. If you need me to stay away for awhile, then I'll do it, but please don't push me away now," Robin said as he took her hands in his, he hoped she would reconsider her decision. He couldn't loose her, how could he live without her in his life? It would be a half life at best. If that.

"Robin, we're just in very different places right now," Regina said. "You have this whole situation with Zelena's baby and I just want to focus back on my life. My mother is just now having a good run with her health and I want to be here as much as possible and not have things distract me."

"Things? As in me? As in us?" Robin asked.

"There's no us anymore," Regina said.

"Regina, I'm in love with you. And I know you're in love with me," Robin said as he felt his world stop turning. "Why are you doing this, really doing this?"

"I want my life back. I want to decide on my future," Regina said as she had chosen to pick her baby, their baby over Robin.

"What are you talking about? I've never tried to take any decision from you, it was your decision on us becoming close, it was you who chose for us to make love to one another, it was you who chose to fall in love and agree to marry me, Regina," Robin reminded her.

"And I'm choosing to end this between us," Regina said as tears were in her eyes, there was no holding them at bay now.

"Regina, please don't rush into this," Robin said. "I'm begging you to not destroy our chance of happiness."

"Don't you see? Now that I'm out of your life, you can enjoy your future with your child," Regina said.

"Zelena's baby? Regina we don't know if it's mine to begin with, but if it is then I'm going to be in it's life," Robin said. "You swore to me that you would stand with me no matter what, no matter if the baby was mine."

"I spoke too soon, there has been too much damage to us to ever fix us again," Regina said.

"Regina, I know it feels like we have been stuck in reverse for some time, but if I loose you, I know I'll never be able to replace the hole in my heart that you'll leave," Robin said. "Regina, let me try to fix you, fix us."

"We can't be fixed, so don't even try anymore," Regina said as she stood up to leave, Robin stood up as well and grabbed her by the arms and kissed her fast and hard. He poured every emotion in his body into this kiss, in one last attempt to save their relationship. Regina was breathless as it ended, Robin pressed his forehead into hers as he looked down into her eyes.

"I love you, Regina. And I'm not giving up on us, nothing that life or fate can throw at us, will ever make me give up on you," Robin said as he saw her turn her head from him, her eyes were full of tears. "I'm going to go now, for your sake. But know that there is nothing that will make me stop being in love with you. Nothing." And with that Robin left the library and her house, he got into his car and went to the nearest bar to have a drink, many drinks.

Regina's knees gave out on her and she fell to the floor, her cries started out lite but intensified to a degree so much, that their maid went to get Cora, who came down the stairs and to the library, and just pulled Regina into her arms. She knew then what her daughter had done, she had sent Robin away. She hadn't told him about their baby.

"Oh, Regina, why?" Cora asked as she tried to sooth her emotional daughter.

"He doesn't want children, not now Mother," Regina said in between sobs.

"Regina, that man wants a family with you, why are you hurting him and yourself so much?" Cora asked, as she took her daughter's face in the palms of her hands.

"I heard him, Mother, he's not ready for kids now and my baby has to come before him, before us," Regina said as she moved to stand up, Cora did as well. Regina moved to stand in front of a pair of windows.

"Regina, he's not going to just give up. You might be able to keep him at bay for awhile, but when you start showing, he's going to know," Cora said. She watched her daughter turn around with a determined look on her face.

"He'll never know, Mother," Regina said. "Robin can never know about the baby, I'm going to make sure of that."


	19. Chapter 19

Robin slammed the phone down on another private investigator, who had come up with nothing since Regina's disappearence a month ago. He had waited a few days before he had tried to talk to Regina again, Cora had told him that Regina was not there, and there was something about the way she said it, that said to him that she was no longer living there. When Robin had asked Cora where Regina was, Cora had told him that she couldn't tell him, he could also tell that Cora wanted to tell him, but her loyalty was to her daughter.

So that very day he had hired a private investigator to locate Regina, but it was as if she had disappeared from the earth. Robin felt so helpless, he knew Regina loved him but something had changed her thought process. The woman he loved more than life was out there, hurting and he couldn't fix things between them if she wouldn't meet him halfway. There wasn't a day, no a minute that went by that he didn't think about her, wondering where she was, was she safe, who she was seeing and driving himself crazy in the process.

A knock on his door brought his thoughts to the present. "Come in."

Luke Sanders, one of his oldest friends, stuck his head around the door. "Got a minute for an old mate?"

Robin waved him in. "Hey, Sanders. What are you doing here?"

"I was in town for the present time and thought I would see what you were up to," Luke said. They shook hands and Luke looked around Robin's office. "Not bad, Locksley. Not bad at all. So, how's business?"

Robin indicated that Luke take a seat. "Can't complain."

"I hear you've been busy. Burning the midnight oil, huh?" Luke said.

"You might say that," Robin said as his thoughts, as usual drifted to Regina.

"Go on, spill your guts, Locksley. I know something's bothering you." Luke said. The two men had been friends for years and could tell by the looks of the other if something was wrong with them.

Making a split-second decision, Robin leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands behind his head. "I met someone a few months back, and now she has up and disappeared on me."

He hated seeing the pity in Luke's eyes. "That's a tough one. Want to go out and get plastered?"

Robin shook his head, amazed that he felt like laughing; he hadn't done that in weeks now. "Wish it was that simple."

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"Well first it was her step father who helped break us up, then it was her sister who really came between us. She made it look like I had willingly slept with her, and then she shows up weeks later, pregnant," Robin said.

"When you say 'willingly slept with her', you mean?" Luke asked.

"She drugged me, I have no recollection of sleeping with her, but she is pregnant. The baby is due next year," Robin said as he had gotten the confirmation from the prison's doctor that Zelena was in fact pregnant.

"But you don't know if it's yours, do you?" Luke asked.

"No," Robin answered.

"But why would she do that to you?" Luke asked.

"Because she didn't want Regina to have me," Robin said.

"So this Regina, ups and leaves you just like that?" Luke asked.

"Something happened, something made her change her mind for some reason," Robin said.

"I'm sorry mate, but maybe it's all about timing," Luke said.

"Anyway, enough about me. What are you doing here? Anything to do with a woman?" Robin asked.

Robin had seen Luke in action with the opposite sex; women flocked to his friend, equating his blond, boyish looks with an easy-going, fun-loving guy who would stick around. They were right, to a point; Luke loved having fun, though with myriad beauties. He wasn't a stayer, a fact which most women didn't like a hell of a lot.

"No, I'm here for business only," Luke said as Robin rolled his eyes at him. "I actually saw the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I met her in Venice. Ah she was lovely, the darkest eyes, the fairest skin, her dark hair that was past her shoulders. Phew, the curves! Her name fit her perfectly, since I called her a Queen. Her name was Regina."

Robin quelled the urge to beat his friend into a pulp. Surely the woman he'd just described couldn't be his Regina? Luke could have just outlined any number of women in the world. But why Venice? That was where they had made love for the first time.

Luke continued, oblivious to his thoughts. "Pity she had a bun in the oven. I could have really gone for a looked like that." Luke's grin faded as Robin jumped to his feet.

"Where in Venice did you meet her?" Robin asked as he grabbed Luke's shirt in his fists.

"The Belmond Hotel Cipriani, she was staying at that hotel. Now what's the matter with you? I've never seen you get upset over me talking about some babe I met," Luke said.

"That babe happens to be my fiancee, and she had a lot of explaining to do," Robin said as he grabbed his things and headed out of the room, slamming the door on his friend's gaping mouth. Robin had already called his pilot and told him to have his jet ready, immediately. He was going to find Regina, and from the news that Luke shared, not a minute too soon. Regina was pregnant? Why wouldn't she have told him such precious news with him?

Regina was just finishing packing, she was due to leave Venice in a few hours, she was going to London next. The bell hop had just taken her last bag, or so she thought when she heard her hotel door open behind her.

"Did you get all my bags?" Regina asked as she turned around to face the bell hop, or so she thought. Robin was standing there, looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" she managed to say while she pulled her jacket around her, trying to hide her swollen belly from him.

"Hello, Regina. I hear you've got some new for me." He said.

She'd envisaged this scene several times in her dreams, a happy reunion where Robin would sweep her into his arms, caress her belly and swear his undying and eternal love. Then, like now, she'd woken up. And the reality hurt more than she could possibly know.

She lashed out, all the weeks of pent up pain spilling over. Putting a hand on her stomach, she looked him straight in the eye. "What makes you think it's yours?"

He moved to stand before her. "Quit lying to me. I want the truth and I want it now, Regina."

Every tense line of his body radiated anger. She'd never seen him this upset, her lies had fueled his fury; would he seek vengeance by taking away the one thing that mattered? Her teeth gnawed to her bottom lip; she wanted to fall into his arms, to tell him the truth, to let him soothe her pain. But there was too much at stake, and even the welcome contact of his grip and the familiarity of his steely gaze couldn't shake her conviction.

"Please Regina, I need to know, I'm going insane here." He thrust his hands in his pockets, drawing her attention to areas of of his body she would rather have forgotten.

He looked irresistible, prime candidate for heartthrob of the year. And if the way her body was reacting was any indication he wouldn't just win first prize, he would scoop the pool. Jacketless, the white business shirt molded his chest as if it had been poured on, and she knew the multitude of sins it hid beneath; hard, rippling pecs, and firm abs, good enough to eat. She salivated at the thought, wondering how she could think of sex at a time like this. This man had the power to snatch the one thing that had become her reason for living-her precious baby.

"How did you find me?' Regina asked.

"You're a hard woman to track down, but I think you met my friend Luke," Robin said as he saw the look of recollection on her face.

"Why couldn't you stay away?" Regina asked.

"How can you ask that? Gods, Regina! I'm in love with you, every part of you. Even the parts of you that drive me insane the way you just up and run out on me," Robin said. "How could you not tell me about our baby, Regina? Didn't I have a right to know?"

"You didn't want children, not with me," Regina said.

"When did I ever say I didn't want children with you?" Robin asked.

"You were in the library that day,talking to someone on the phone. You told him how you wanted us to spend alone time together, that you wanted to wait before we had children," Regina said as she recalled his words that day.

"That's the day you ended things with us," Robin said as he too thought about his words. "Regina, I want children with you, I'm thrilled out of my mind that we're having a baby."

"Then why did you tell that person that?" Regina asked as she realized his words all made sense now. She had been so foolish to believe that Robin wouldn't want to have children with her now.

"Because I thought it might be better for us to wait a little while, before we started a family. But Regina, that was before I found out about the baby, I'm truly thankful that we're going to have a baby together," Robin said. "I can't wait to see this life that we created together in my, no your arms." Robin moved his hand out and started to place it on her belly, she smiled as she grabbed his hand and placed it there for him, his palm moved about as it searched for a sign of the baby. Finally he found the small bump on her lower abdomen, he smiled as he moved his hand ever so lightly over her bump.

"I love you, Regina. Please don't run from me again, cause if you do, just take my heart with you," Robin said as Regina started to cry and he gently pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Robin," Regina said.

"I know, it's alright, just promise me no more running from me," Robin said as Regina moved back to look up at him.

"I promise, no more running from you," Regina said.

"Thank god," Robin said as he moved his hand to his pocket. "Now this is yours, and I'd appreciate it if you never take it off," Robin said as he took her hand and gently slid her engagement ring back on her finger.

"I'll never take it off, again," Regina said as she smiled and brushed a kiss over his lips, Robin starved from her absence in his life, deepened the kiss as he pulled he up against his form. As he started to walk them towards the bed, his phone went off.

"Don't answer that," Regina said.

"One second, then I'm finished with them," Robin said as he answered his phone. Regina listened as he gave several one words answers, his face was stoic as he turned to look at her.

"Robin? What is it?' Regina asked as she placed her hands on his arms, something now was bothering him.

"It's about Zelena's baby," Robin answered...


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N-So tonight is to be a "loose your flip flops episode" I hope it's a good one for OutlawQueen.**_

"What about Zelena's baby?" Regina asked as she put a hand on her stomach where her own child lay.

"It's not mine," Robin said with a huge relieved smile on his face.

"What? How is it not yours?" Regina asked, relieved, but confused.

"It seems that Zelena was lying the whole time, we never slept together," Robin said as he went on further to explain. "A Doctor Whale came forth and spilled his guts along with other things, apparently he is the father of Zelena's baby. He impregnated her with his frozen sperm per Johnathan's request."

"But why would they all go to that much trouble?" Regina asked.

"To try to get me interested in Zelena instead of you, but they forgot one thing," Robin said.

"What's that?" Regina asked.

"The fact that I'm in love with you," Robin said with a smile.

"You still love me? After everything I have done to you?" Regina asked. Hope beginning to take a hold of her.

"You want to know your worst crime against me?" Robin asked.

"What?" Regina asked, knowing he was about to say that keeping their baby from him would be the number one.

"You stealing my heart," Robin said.

"How did you find out about the baby or where I was?" Regina asked.

"A friend of mine ran into you luckily, he told me about this beauty he had met and he described you perfectly. Then he told me about the baby you were carrying," Robin said as he looked at her stomach, really looked at it. He could see a little difference but not much. He made a motion with his hand towards her stomach, wanting so much to touch it.

Regina took his hand and placed it where the bump was again, Robin was completely fascinated about the baby. He appeared very pleased with the news of her pregnancy, which helped to relieve her fears that he would not want children.

"Did you really think I would never want to have a child with you, Regina?" Robin asked.

"I didn't know what to think after hearing your conversation that day in the library," Regina said. "You had told me before you wanted to wait before we had kids, and then hearing it again, I just focused on those words and put my baby first."

"As you should, and it's _our_ baby," Robin said as his hand curled to her narrow shoulder, Robin lowered his head and claimed her mouth with his. As he prized her lips apart with the tip of his tongue and arrow of sizzling heat slivered through her with such piercing, drugging sweetness that she shivered violently in response. She dug her nails into his shoulders. After a few more moments, Robin pulled away from her to look at her.

"Regina, I have to ask this, but were you ever going to tell me about the baby?" Robin asked as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid of your reaction, you were dealing with the Zelena mess as well," Regina answered truthfully. 'I never thought it out all the way, I guess I would have told you after it was born."

"After? You really would have denied me seeing our baby grow inside you? Seeing the changes in you caused by our child?" Robin asked. It still stung that she has actually been considering doing this.

"I know it wasn't right, and I had been planning on telling you that day in the library but I just couldn't after hearing you," Regina said.

"I understand your reasoning to a certain degree, but please...no more secrets and if something I said is bothering you, please tell me. Let's talk whatever it is out," Robin said. "The thought of you out there in the world, carrying my child alone, giving birth in some hospital without me by your side, terrifies me."

"After you left me, I spent several weeks miserable, worrying about what you were doing and who you were with. I had the most dreadful nightmares. I'd wake up in the night sweating, imagining you with another man. Or I'd dream you were in my arms and wake up devastated to be without you...I am not going through that again," Robin said.

"What are you saying?" Regina asked.

"I want you to marry me," Robin said.

"Robin, I am, remember?" Regina asked as she held up her left hand with his ring on her finger.

"No, I want you to marry me, tonight," Robin said.

"What? We can't get married tonight," Regina said.

"Of course we can, I can pull enough strings to get us married, this is where we made love before," Robin said. "I see no reason why we shouldn't get married here."

"But Robin, my mother, our friends and family all expect a great big wedding," Regina reminded him.

"I'll give you that, I'll give you all that after we're married here. I don't want to spend another moment not being your husband," Robin said. He could see the thrill in her eyes at his words and knew she wanted to do this with him.

"You know I almost got married once before and when that didn't work out, I thought I would never want to take that chance again," Regina said as she then took Robin's hand in hers. "But I'm not willing to wait another day to be your wife then. Let's do it."

"Yeah?" Robin said as Regina nodded and he wrapped her in his arms as he kissed her lips.

They were married in a small church in Venice, the church was only lit up by candles as they said their vows to one another.

"Well assuming this child is a boy, its about to be its father's best man," Robin said as he held Regina's hands as they stood in front of the priest.

"Regina, we have come full circle and I am so grateful to you. I pledge myself to you, Regina. To be your husband and to love you for the rest of your life. You're my heart." Robin said as it was then Regina's turn.

"Well, its amazing that our love has carried us this far. We see the best in each other, not caring what the rest of the world sees. I just want you to know that I love you and that no matter what happens, I love you. And I'm more than willing to spend the rest of my life with you." Regina said.

The priest asked for rings and Robin pulled them out of his hand as they placed their rings on one another as he pronounced that they were man and wife. Robin pulled Regina in for their first kiss as man and wife. Robin then moved his hand to the back of her head as he whispered into her ear. "Congratulations, Mom."


End file.
